Comme le ciel s'effondre
by Laemia
Summary: Alors que la guerre contre Xehanort se prépare et que le scientifique Ienzo cherche à annihiler toute forme de Ténèbres, des visages familiers refont surface. Au milieu de tout cela, Xion, expulsée du coeur de Sora, cherche un nouveau sens à sa vie. Suite de Quand il Pleuvra en Enfer.
1. Renaissance

**Genre: Toujours pareil... Aventure et Romance**

**Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient et blablabla...**

**Pairing: Oh, si je le dis, ce n'est pas drôle... Mais ce sera facile de le deviner bientôt.**

**Hellloooow ! Et voilà enfin la suite de ma trilogie ! Vous ne l'attendiez plus, hein ? Pardon, mille excuses. Cette séquelle me donne du fil à retordre ! xD**

**Alors, pour ce qui est du personnage principal de cet opus, certains l'ont deviné (bravo), d'autres pas du tout, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé lire vos théories à ce sujet. :3**

**Juste une petite précision : Ce chapitre se déroule un mois avant la fin de_ Quand il Pleuvra en Enfer_. Je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il s'y passe. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**1. Renaissance**

Ce fut comme de se réveiller d'un trop long sommeil. La marionnette ne se demanda tout d'abord pas ce qu'elle faisait là, ni pourquoi on venait la déranger alors qu'elle rêvait de quelque chose d'aussi beau. Seules quelques bribes de songes parvenaient à la lisière de sa conscience .Pas suffisamment pour s'en rappeler clairement, mais assez pour qu'elle veuille y retourner, comme tous les dormeurs dérangés dans leur repos. Repos qui aurait dû s'avérer éternel, non ? La marionnette ne s'en souvenait pas exactement, ne cherchait pas à pourchasser les souvenirs. Juste fermer les yeux, retrouver le calme et la tranquillité, l'oubli réconfortant.

Sauf que le bruit des vagues se faisait de plus en plus furieux, comme si une tempête se préparait, et que l'eau venait frôler son visage avant de reculer immédiatement, comme pour lui dire de se hâter de revenir à elle. Et quelque chose - un peu moins qu'un pressentiment – lui soufflait tout au fond de son esprit qu'il était temps de s'éveiller, que c'était très important. Mais c'était tellement difficile de sortir de cette torpeur ! Elle se trouvait bien, là, juste un peu dérangée par le fait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se rendormir.

Il n'était plus temps de dormir, cependant.

Elle gémit de dépit lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une lutte perdue d'avance, ouvrit les yeux avec peine. Pourquoi venait-on l'ennuyer, au fait ? Elle n'était personne, juste une marionnette sans coeur, sans âme, sans rien ni personne. Un pantin fabriqué de toute pièce, artificiel, rien qu'un jouet un peu défectueux qu'on avait décidé de reléguer au fond d'un placard après qu'elle ait coupé ses propres fils. Oh, pourquoi avait-elle fait ça, au fait ? Une marionnette sans fils... quel intérêt ? Elle aurait dû se douter qu'on la jetterait, puisqu'elle était brisée. Mais...

Oui, elle en avait eu assez de se laisser manipuler, d'être le docile petit pantin que l'on faisait combattre pour les intérêts d'autrui. Et puis, elle avait voulu... Voilà, elle avait _voulu _des choses. Une poupée ne devrait pas ressentir ce genre de désirs, de sentiments. Et par-dessus tout, elle avait voulu protéger des personnes très importantes. La raison de son sacrifice. Une belle fin, non ? Un peu triste, mais elle n'aurait pas pu être davantage heureuse de toute façon. Et quelque chose venait gâcher tout ça, tout ce qu'elle avait accompli, en la réveillant...

La marionnette s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever. Devant elle, la mer, de plus en plus sombre, se déchaînait. Le vent grondait de manière menaçante. Il ne lui fallut qu'un temps pour comprendre où elle se trouvait, et ce qu'il se passait.

_Sora est en danger !_

Elle se leva d'un bond. La mémoire lui revenait naturellement à présent. Sora, le garçon à partir duquel elle avait été créée, pour lequel elle s'était sacrifiée - pour qu'il se réveille. Elle se trouvait dans son cœur. A présent, il allait se rendormir, et elle s'éveiller. Un sentiment pressant de panique la fit chercher du regard, affolée, une quelconque solution.

_Je ne peux pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Ce serait tellement... Non !_

Les éléments continuaient de s'agiter de plus en plus vite tout autour d'elle. Les arbres étaient à deux doigts de s'envoler comme de bêtes fétus de paille. Elle-même peinait à tenir debout. Et c'est là qu'elle _le_ vit.

Au-delà du pont de bois, semblant insensible à la tempête, la silhouette d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds se dessinait, contemplant l'océan sous ses pieds. Le coeur de Xion ne fit qu'un bond.

Roxas. Alors qu'elle courait pour le rejoindre, la culpabilité lui serra la poitrine.

_Il a dû disparaître aussi, pour que Sora puisse..._

Sa faute, ça aussi. Entièrement sa faute, à elle seule.

Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres de lui, qu'elle s'apprêta à l'appeler pour qu'il se tourne vers elle, une sensation étrange la retint. Il ne s'agissait pas de son ami, malgré la ressemblance frappante. Elle ne saurait pas expliquer ce qui l'informa à ce sujet. Elle le _sentait_ juste.

L'inconnu se retourna, comme ayant senti sa présence, et lui sourit calmement. Bien qu'il ne soit pas Roxas, c'était le même visage, le même sourire, en un peu plus innocent, qui la regardait. La marionnette ressentit soudain une tristesse fulgurante, comme un pic de glace à travers son coeur. Les larmes vinrent frôler ses cils mais ne débordèrent pas.

Autour d'eux, le monde continuait de se désagréger.

« Sora... » appela-t-elle en espérant que l'inconnu pourrait l'aider d'une quelconque manière, stopper la destruction du coeur du garçon.

Il en paraissait capable. Elle ne saurait l'expliquer, mais elle lui faisait étrangement confiance, et pas juste parce qu'il ressemblait à son meilleur ami. Il dégageait la même aura que Sora.

« Tout ira bien, déclara l'inconnu. Autant pour toi que pour eux. »

Comment pouvait-il en être aussi sûr ? Malgré la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, la marionnette savait qu'elle pouvait le croire. Si ce n'était pas pour les sauver, il ne se trouverait pas là.

« Tu sais qui je suis ? lui demanda-t-elle à la place.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il en hochant la tête. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'apporter plus de réponses, mais le temps presse.

-Roxas...

-Il partira en même temps que toi. »

Partir pour où ? Et qu'allait-il advenir de Sora ? Et... On la laissait vivre à nouveau ? Non ! Elle ne voulait pas, pas comme ça !

« Je... »

Mais déjà, le garçon faisait volte-face, puis un pas en direction des eaux tumultueuses. Avant que la marionnette n'ait pu l'en empêcher, il avait sauté et disparu. Et puis tout se figea. L'espace d'une seconde, plus de vent, plus même aucun son, juste une Lumière qui revenait progressivement de derrière les nuages sombres.

Soudainement, elle se sentit expulsée de l'endroit. Ce fut brutal. Après cela, elle n'entendit plus rien, ne vit plus rien. Seule sa conscience subsistait encore, lui permettait tout juste assez de liberté pour qu'un sentiment de confusion extrême ne l'envahisse. Ca et la sensation d'une présence tout près. Un autre coeur, comme elle, pas encore tout à fait complet – ce qui ne saurait tarder, d'après cette impression qui la tenaillait : que de nouvelles pièces se fabriquaient pour remplacer celles manquantes de son puzzle.

Cet autre coeur... Il était important, non ? Et elle le sentait s'éloigner peu à peu d'elle, partir dans la direction opposée. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le laisse s'échapper ! Sinon, ils seraient à nouveau séparés. Pas question. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas, cette fois. De toute la force de sa volonté, elle se déplaça et se cramponna au coeur de l'autre pour ne pas le perdre, jusqu'à ce que sa conscience vacille et s'éteigne comme la flamme d'une bougie.

* * *

Son second réveil fut beaucoup moins pénible, bien que plus déroutant.

La marionnette était allongée à même le sol d'une salle spacieuse et immaculée, dotée d'une immense baie vitrée. Dans le ciel, les ruines d'une entité en forme de coeur, la seule chose qui lui confirmait qu'elle n'avait pas simplement remonté le temps.

Elle se leva d'un bond, son coeur artificiel cognant à toute vitesse contre sa cage thoracique et le sang pulsant à ses tempes comme pour lui refiler la pire migraine du monde. Se sentant au bord de la nausée, elle s'assit sur l'un des canapés disséminés dans la pièce et posa la tête au creux de ses main. Sans parvenir à se calmer, la marionnette tenta tout de même de rassembler le peu d'informations qu'elle possédait concernant la situation. Ne pas penser à Sora pour le moment, juste à ce qu'elle fichait ici. Un problème à la fois.

Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce lieu. La Citadelle de l'Organisation... Bien sa veine, ça ! Entre tous les mondes où elle aurait pu atterrir, il fallait que ce soit celui-ci ! Et elle avait perdu Roxas lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le coeur de leur original.

Mais l'Organisation... Personne n'était venu à sa rencontre jusque là. Qu'allait-elle faire si Saïx ou Xigbar arrivait, au juste ? La reconnaîtraient-ils seulement ?

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait rejoint Sora. Des mois, des années, beaucoup moins que ça ? A en juger par le Kingdom Hearts artificiel détruit qu'elle apercevait par la fenêtre, son original avait défait les plans de l'Organisation, non ?

Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de vérifier par elle-même. Commandant à ses genoux de cesser de trembler – il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se remette, bon sang ! elle paniquerait plus tard, lorsqu'elle serait certaine de se trouver en sécurité – elle se remit debout et leva le bras gauche devant elle pour invoquer sa Keyblade.

Sa main se referma sur du vide.

Une expiration consternée lui échappa. Elle avait déjà éprouvé un sentiment du genre, autrefois. Son arme, une partie d'elle-même, qui lui échappait, ne lui répondait plus, comme si on lui coupait un bras. Sentiment de trahison.

Pire encore, elle ne pourrait pas se défendre si un ennemi se présentait. Et si l'Organisation se trouvait toujours dans les parages, eh bien...

Elle se devait d'avancer tout de même. Rester là n'apporterait rien de bon, de toute manière.

Elle était une guerrière, avait été entraînée depuis sa naissance – littéralement – à combattre, à se montrer discrète, à ne pas se faire repérer lors des missions. Pourtant, être silencieuse dans un endroit quasiment vide, où chaque son se trouvait décuplé, relevait de l'impossible. Le moindre de ses pas résonnant sur le carrelage la faisait frémir. Point positif : si quelqu'un arrivait, elle l'entendrait également.

_Ou peut-être pas_, eut-elle le temps de penser avant qu'une lame ne se retrouve sous sa gorge.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle connaissait les yeux bleus qui la fixaient, les mêmes que Sora, avec ce regard méfiant et surpris à la fois. Et elle redevenait Xion à nouveau, celle qui existait. Elle en aurait pleuré, voulu prononcer le nom de son ami, mais celui-ci resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

Roxas abaissa lentement sa Keyblade en la fixant d'un drôle d'air, comme s'il venait juste de la reconnaître, que toutes les pièces se mettaient en place dans son esprit, et bientôt il retrouverait son sourire naïf d'autrefois, lorsque tout allait bien.

« Tu es un Simili ? Eh, tout va bien ? »

Il dut sans doute l'expression de la fille devant lui passer de la surprise et de la réjouissance à la compréhension de la dure réalité. Evidemment, se dit-elle. La chaîne de ses souvenirs avait été brisée, comme Naminé l'avait prévu. Xion n'existait plus pour personne. Ne restait d'elle que ce pantin brisé et des images d'une vie qui ne se trouvait que dans sa propre tête, à présent.

Il s'agissait de son choix, après tout. C'était mieux comme ça, elle s'y était résignée en même temps qu'elle s'était préparée à mourir... excepté qu'elle ne pensait pas revenir un jour à la vie - si on pouvait appeler cela vivre.

Alors elle fit comme d'habitude. Elle ravala ses larmes et tenta un sourire.

« Oui oui, ça va... Et concernant ta question, hm... Qu'est-ce qu'un Simili ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Il ne la croirait jamais de toute façon. Et ça ne le ferait pas se rappeler pour autant. Puisqu'il ne se souvenait de rien, eh bien, autant qu'elle joue la carte de l'amnésie elle aussi. De toute façon, à part le temps passé avec lui, Axel, ou au sein de l'Organisation, elle ne possédait rien à lui raconter. Plus rien. Peut-être les moments passés avec Riku, sa brève rencontre avec Naminé... Quel intérêt, vraiment ?

Roxas eut l'air embarrassé. Il la croyait. Pas étonnant, puisqu'il avait hérité de la naïveté de Sora, bien qu'il ait un caractère bien plus sombre que leur original.

« Oh, ben c'est... Compliqué, expliqua-t-il très brillamment. Oublie ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au juste ? »

La marionnette se mordit la lèvre, ce que l'autre dut prendre pour un signe de réflexion, alors qu'elle rassemblait juste tout le talent d'actrice qu'elle ne se connaissait pas encore.

« Je... J'en ai aucune idée » fit-elle d'un air qu'elle espérait suffisamment soucieux.

Il hocha la tête.

« Je vois. Ca tombe bien, moi non plus. Enfin... Ah, je m'appelle Roxas, en passant. »

La marionnette lui sourit, se demandant si elle devait lui révéler son nom - celui d'autrefois - ou bien feindre l'ignorance. Finalement, elle espéra que cela lui produirait un déclic, que quelque chose, n'importe quoi, se produirait.

« Xion. » déclara-t-elle enfin.

Pas de réaction. Tant pis. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient, un sentiment d'urgence se précisait en elle. Ils ne devraient pas se trouver ici. Si jamais l'Organisation...

« Je me demande ce que c'est que ce château, hasarda-t-elle l'air de rien dans l'espoir de faire réagir Roxas.

-Ah, c'est un peu compliqué, ça aussi, l'informa-t-il. Je vivais ici, autrefois, mais il n'y a plus personne, à présent.

-Ils sont... Partis ?

-Ils ont cessé d'exister. »

Ca aurait dû la rassurer, en théorie, mais... Disparus, tous ? Pendant quelques secondes, elle en oublia de jouer la comédie tellement l'angoisse qu'Axel soit mort l'étreignit. Elle n'y avait pas songé jusque là, n'avait même pas envisagé...

« Quoi ? souffla-t-elle. Tu veux dire qu'ils sont... Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir ça ?

-Je me suis réveillé dans une salle qui... Hm, je t'expliquerais plus tard. »

Il parlait de Preuve d'Existence, bien sûr : là où se trouvaient les stèles de tout les membres de l'Organisation. Après les événements du Manoir Oblivion, toutes celles des membres éliminés s'étaient brisées. Elle, elle n'avait jamais eu la sienne propre, tout simplement parce qu'elle méritait encore moins qu'un Simili. A l'époque, elle ne s'en était pas offensée, ayant d'autres soucis plus importants. Aujourd'hui, cela la rendait juste triste, parce qu'elle comprenait _pourquoi_ on n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui en ériger une.

Roxas semblait prendre la nouvelle plutôt calmement. Son visage n'exprimait aucune trace d'inquiétude, malgré son air sérieux. Savait-il ce qui était arrivé à Axel ? Etant le Simili de Sora – le vrai Simili, pas un bête clone comme elle – peut-être avait-il eut la « chance » de rester conscient pendant tout ce temps. La question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais elle ne pouvait pas la poser. Elle ne pouvait même pas savoir si l'un de ses meilleurs amis existait encore ou non. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, puisqu'elle n'était plus rien pour lui ni pour Roxas.

Elle sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux, mais les retint de toutes ses forces. Se laisser aller au chagrin, elle n'en avait pas le droit non plus. Si elle était là, c'était que Sora courait un danger. Il ne s'agissait pas d'elle ni de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle devait découvrir ce qui se clochait et trouver un moyen de tout réparer. Après cela, si le Kingdom Hearts se montrait clément, il la laisserait enfin dormir pour de bon.

Mais par où commencer ?

« On devrait... »

Elle s'interrompit tout net. Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans le couloir, rapide et déterminés. Vu le bruit, probablement des talons. Roxas invoqua ses Keyblades. La marionnette resta gauchement derrière. Elle aurait voulu lui dire de fuir. Surtout que, sans arme, elle n'allait pas pouvoir... Eh, d'ailleurs, depuis quand son ami possédait-il _deux_ Keyblades ?

« Roxas, allons-nous en... lui intima-t-elle d'une façon qu'elle trouva pitoyable.

-T'inquiètes, je te protégerais » lui fit le garçon sans se retourner, le regard vissé sur la source du bruit.

Elle pouvait encore utiliser des sorts – du moins espérait-elle – mais cela ne gâcherait-il pas son histoire d'amnésie ? Avait-elle seulement le choix ? Oh, quelle galère...

Les pas se rapprochaient et ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait. Finalement, une silhouette féminine se découpa au bout du couloir, marqua un temps d'arrêt le temps d'identifier les deux intrus, puis accéléra sa marche.

C'était Larxène, mais pas vraiment Larxène. C'était le même visage, les mêmes yeux brillants, les mêmes lèvres pincées en une expression méprisante et les mêmes deux mèches blondes recourbées sur son crâne, bien que le reste de ses cheveux soit plus court, coupés à la garçonne avec un faux air mal coiffé. Elle portait des vêtements amples : pantalon de toile et chemise blanche à froufrous, ainsi qu'un foulard autour du cou. Ses bottes à talons que les deux autres avaient entendus résonner sur les pavés de la Citadelle semblaient en cuir usé. A sa ceinture pendaient un tas de petits coutelas reliés par une ficelle.

Le pantin eut un frisson. Elle n'avait connu Larxène que très peu de temps lors de son arrivée à l'Organisation, mais celle-ci ne lui inspirait déjà en rien confiance. Néanmoins, cela faisait longtemps que Sora l'avait éliminé au Manoir Oblivion !

Il ne s'agissait pas d'elle, devina aisément la marionnette. Tout comme Sora n'était pas Roxas et que Kairi n'était pas Naminé et que Xion n'était vraiment personne - ou plutôt, personne n'était vraiment Xion.

En tout cas, la jeune femme, qui qu'elle soit, sembla reconnaître Roxas. Son visage froid se fendit d'un sourire qui n'atteignit cependant pas sa voix lorsqu'elle parla.

« Tiens, tiens... déclara-t-elle d'un ton faussement joyeux. Regardez qui voilà ! Dis-moi, gamin, t'es pas censé être mort ?

-Je te retourne la question ! » aboya le Simili sur le qui-vive, prêt à attaquer.

La blonde éclata de rire.

« Oui et non. Je ne suis pas vraiment celle que tu crois, mais je peux te dire que Larxène était furieuse que le sale rat dont tu es issu l'élimine. D'ailleurs, si tu es là, c'est sans doute qu'il s'est enfin fait trucider. Alors, qui a eu le privilège de l'éliminer ? Xehanort ou Maléfique ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Roxas pour partir au quart de tour, Keyblades en avant. Le reste se déroula en quelques secondes. Son adversaire dégaina son fil de couteau, qui s'enroula autour de la taille du Simili. Un courant électrique le parcourut et il tomba à genoux avec un bref cri. Ses armes tombèrent au sol avec un bruit métallique avant de disparaître. Xion accourut vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Hum, vraiment pratique, ces nouveaux pouvoirs... commenta l'originale de Larxène pour elle-même. Ca vaut presque les deux ans de ma vie foutus en l'air. »

Roxas la fusilla du regard sans parler. Lorsqu'elle s'avança vers eux, la marionnette se leva dans l'intention de jeter un sort, mais l'autre l'arrêta d'un geste de la paume.

« Je ne vous veux pas de mal, soupira-t-elle.

-Drôle de façon de le montrer.

-C'est toi qui m'a attaqué ! siffla-t-elle à l'intention de Roxas. Maintenant, sois un gentil garçon, sinon tu te reprend une décharge, pigé ? »

Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers la marionnette pour la dévisager comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un vulgaire insecte.

« Tu es quoi, toi ?

-Je n'ai aucun souvenir, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

-Un nouveau Simili ? Mouais, tu pourrais être utile. Lumaria aura besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire, je pense.

-Comment ça ? questionna la marionnette.

-Suivez-moi. Il vous expliquera ça mieux que moi.

-Pourquoi on te ferait confiance, hein ? » rétorqua Roxas.

Il était toujours entravé par les coutelas de la jeune femme, et pas vraiment en état de faire le malin. Xion aurait voulu lui dire de se taire.

« Parce que t'as pas trop le choix pour l'instant, gamin ! Quant à toi, fit-elle en se tournant vers le pantin, je doute que tu saches comment échapper à ce monde, donc chercher à fuir ne servira à rien. Tu te perdrais juste dans la Citadelle. De toute façon, comme je l'ai dit, on ne vous veut pas de mal, aussi longtemps que vous coopérez. »

En vérité, le pantin saurait invoquer un Couloir Obscur, mais se garda bien d'en faire démonstration. Elle ne partirait pas sans Roxas et elle ne pouvait certainement pas le libérer sans sa Keyblade. Oh, elle détestait se sentir aussi impuissante !

N'ayant pas le choix, elle hocha la tête. Roxas se remit debout, toujours prisonnier, et ils suivirent la jeune femme dans le dédale de la Citadelle. La marionnette avançait tête baissée, abattue. Une boule d'angoisse lui bouffait l'estomac. Sora allait-il bien ? Et qui était ce garçon qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Roxas ? Que se tramait-il, dans le monde extérieur et quel serait son rôle dans tout ceci ?

« Eh, tout va bien ? »

Il s'agissait de son ami, qui semblait avoir deviné son trouble. En oubliant le fait qu'il se trouvait prisonnier et que Larxène n'était pas réellement Larxène... Dans un tel décor, et en observant l'expression soucieuse de son compagnon, la marionnette réussit presque à redevenir Xion pendant l'espace d'un instant. Cette sensation lui réchauffa un peu l'intérieur. Elle esquissa un petit sourire, mais secoua tout de même la tête à l'interrogation.

« Je ne sais pas qui je suis... »

Pas réellement un mensonge. Son identité lui échappait.

« T'en fais pas, on est tous passés par là, la rassura-t-il. Tu m'aurais vu, la première semaine... On aurait dit un zombie ! »

Son sourire s'effaça après avoir prononcé cette phrase et son regard se fit songeur. Pas difficile de savoir à quoi il pensait. A _qui_, plutôt.

« Je peux te poser une question ? demanda la marionnette plus pour le distraire qu'autre chose.

-Vas-y.

-Tu t'es tout de suite méfié de L... Cette femme, mais pas de moi quand tu m'as aperçue. Pourtant, tu ne savais pas qui j'étais. »

Le garçon émit un petit rire embarrassé.

« Oui, je sais. J'aurais sans doute dû, même si maintenant je sais que tu n'es pas dangereuse. J'ai juste eut... L'impression que tu étais sincère. C'est drôle, non ? »

Silence.

« Et puis, ajouta-t-il, tu me rappelles quelqu'un. »

Xion releva brusquement la tête vers lui, son cœur cognant comme jamais, pleine d'espoir.

« Vraiment ?

-Oui. C'était une Simili aussi. Elle s'appelait Naminé et tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Je ne l'ai pas connu très longtemps, mais elle m'a aidé, à sa manière.

-Oh. »

Bien sûr... Quelle idiote d'avoir crû qu'il pouvait se souvenir rien qu'un peu d'elle !

Ils n'ajoutèrent plus rien. La marionnette luttait pour bloquer le flux de ses pensées, sous peine d'être submergée par des émotions dont elle ne voulait pas.. Elle aurait tant voulu ne jamais quitter la chaleur rassurante du cœur de Sora...

* * *

**Pour celles et ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, ce premier chapitre se situe au moment où Ventus s'est sacrifié dans la fic précédente, ce qui a eu pour effet de libérer Xion et Roxas du coeur de Sora, en plus de protéger ce dernier (temporairement) de Xehanort.**

**Alors, vos impressions sur ce début ? 8D Bon, je n'ai pas encore écrit énormément de chapitres, mais les vacances approchent à grands pas donc je pourrais me rattraper à ce moment-là. ^^ Normalement, je ne devrais pas prendre de retard sur la publication.**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	2. Départ

**Yo ! Je suis en retard, je sais, mais c'est la faute du site qui buguait. Pardon quand même, hein. Alors, je sais pas vraiment si ce chapitre éclaire certains trucs ou bien s'il pose encore plus de questions... Mais après tout, faut bien des mystères au début d'une histoire ! :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**2. Dé****part**

_Un mois plus tard_

Dans le ciel du Jardin Radieux, les étoiles commençaient à s'effacer pour laisser place au soleil. Ces étoiles représentaient tout autant de mondes et, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Néo ressentait un besoin urgent d'aller les découvrir.

Depuis le début de son existence, les lieux qu'il avait visité se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Les Ténèbres ne comptaient pas, d'ailleurs - il n'y avait pas grand-chose à y voir - mais tous ces autres endroits... Il en avait vu certains à travers les souvenirs de Riku, mais ça ne pouvait pas être la même chose que de voyager par lui-même. D'ailleurs, il souhaitait aller là où il était certain que son original n'ait jamais mis les pieds. Quelque part qu'il découvrirait de ses propres yeux. L'idée lui plaisait bien.

Oh, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il songeait à partir – depuis que le calme était revenu dans l'univers, même si cela ne durerait pas puisque Xehanort se préparait sans doute à attaquer – et à quitter tous ces gens à qui il ne manquerait pas. Mais c'était difficile de se rendre à l'évidence et d'accepter une bonne fois pour toute le fait qu'il resterait un étranger à leurs yeux, quoiqu'il fasse.

Depuis son retour des Ténèbres, il avait bien tenté de s'intégrer comme il pouvait. Il avait même tenté de participer le plus activement possible aux sauvetages des mondes et autres missions, mais même lorsque l'on daignait lui faire une place, il sentait bien que c'était à contre-coeur ou avec indifférence. Ils ne le voyaient que comme le clone de Riku, une version défectueuse de celui-ci, sans Keyblade et donc beaucoup moins utile. Et pourtant, Néo tentait de se démarquer de son original le plus possible. Il faisait vraiment son maximum, mais ses efforts restaient vains.

La solution était pourtant simple, et présente dans un coin de son esprit depuis son retour : il fallait tout simplement qu'il parte là où personne ne pourrait le comparer à son original. Seulement, franchir le pas s'avérait plus problématique que prévu.

Sauf que là, il ne comptait plus se défiler. Cette fois-ci, ça y était, il allait partir, et tant pis pour tous les espoirs qu'il s'était fait au sujet de ses « amis ».

Le garçon poussa un soupir agacé, tenta de refouler ces pensées désagréables – ce qui ne fonctionnait jamais très bien, dans son cas – et se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre en tentant de se décider. Il ouvrit sa main droite, la referma nerveusement, fit des moulinets avec son poignet. Sa liberté ne tenait qu'à un couloir obscur. S'il trouvait le courage de l'ouvrir et de le franchir sans se retourner, alors il ne reviendrait plus jamais au Jardin Radieux et il pourrait enfin commencer sa propre vie.

Mais il aurait aimé que cette vie puisse se dérouler ici même. Il aurait souhaité gagner l'amitié de Sora, le respect de Léon ou encore la sympathie de Lea.

Et puis surtout, il y avait Naminé. Naminé qui, une éternité auparavant, lui avait façonné de faux souvenirs pour qu'il pense être le vrai Riku et affronte Sora. Naminé qui l'avait mené à sa perte.

Oh, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça. Après tout, Marluxia l'avait contrainte à agir de la sorte. Mais c'était ironique, tout de même, presque stupide, cette situation. Parce que, même après qu'il ait récupéré ses propres souvenirs, après qu'il ait passé près de deux ans à errer seul, après qu'il l'ait retrouvée et qu'il ait appris qu'elle était heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre... Même après tout ça, il éprouvait encore des sentiments envers la Simili.

C'était d'ailleurs la raison principale qui le retenait au Jardin Radieux, et l'une des raisons qui le poussaient à partir. Se dire qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais lui faisait mal, mais rester... Rester et la voir avec Kairi, ou même avec ses autres amis sans qu'elle lui accorde la moindre importance, rester et espérer tous les jours qu'elle lui adresse la parole, qu'elle fasse attention à lui pour une fois, vivre dans cette attente constante qu'elle fasse un pas vers lui... Ca le tuait un peu plus chaque jour. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Oh, certes, Naminé était sans doute la personne qui lui parlait le plus dans cette ville mais cela représentait tout de même une partie infime de leur temps. Et ce n'était pas assez pour apaiser cette chose qui rongeait Néo, lui bouffait les intestins constamment et l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Si jamais il s'éloignait d'elle, il pourrait cesser d'espérer un rapprochement qui ne viendrait pas. Et peut-être que, finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, la douleur s'effacerait et qu'il l'oublierait. _Peut-être._

En tout cas, elle, elle l'oublierait vite. Son départ ne la secouerait pas beaucoup. Il espérait tout de même, égoïstement, qu'elle le regretterait un minimum au moins les premiers temps. Qu'elle se sente coupable de son départ, juste un peu. Histoire de ne pas être oublié trop vite.

Il ferait bientôt jour et les autres commenceraient à se réveiller. Il fallait qu'il parte maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas se défiler encore une fois ! C'était toujours la même chose. Il renonçait toujours, remettait à plus tard, et commençait sérieusement à se détester de ne pas pouvoir prendre cette simple décision : partir.

Bien sûr, étant donné qu'il possédait le pouvoir des Ténèbres – cadeau d'Axel pour l'avoir aidé à se débarrasser de Zexion deux ans auparavant – voyager à travers les mondes ne lui poserait aucun souci. Mis à part qu'il risquait de perdre son coeur s'il les utilisait trop sans se protéger.

Heureusement, il savait exactement où trouver quelque chose qui empêcherait l'obscurité de le consumer. Ca ne lui plaisait pas de devoir retourner là-bas, mais tant pis. Il ne s'attarderait pas, de toute façon. Et puis, le monde était désert, en toute logique. Seuls quelques mauvais souvenirs l'y attendaient. Enfin... S'il ne se trompait pas.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, affligé par sa propre hésitation, puis leva enfin le bras pour faire apparaître le Portail. Il regarda une dernière fois sa chambre, froide et impersonnelle, avec ce qui s'apparentait à du regret, puis quitta définitivement le Jardin Radieux.

Pendant quelques secondes, il eut l'impression de se retrouver au Manoir Oblivion, à cause des murs blancs et gris du long couloir qui s'étendait devant lui. Seulement, l'atmosphère n'était pas tout à fait la même. Si le Manoir dégageait une étouffante impression de pureté aveuglante, presque agressive, ce lieu-ci paraissait... malsain. Quelque chose dans l'air le rendait plus sombre, en quelques sortes. De toute façon, Oblivion n'existait plus : Aqua lui avait rendu sa forme d'origine pour y entraîner les Porteurs de la Keyblade un mois auparavant.

Non, il se trouvait à l'ancienne Citadelle de l'Organisation XIII, à Illusiopolis. Il n'y avait que là qu'il pourrait se procurer un de leurs manteaux, censés les protéger lors de voyages via Couloirs Obscurs.

Néo arpenta donc les couloirs en tentant de retrouver dans sa mémoire le chemin vers les chambres des membres. Chose difficile, puisqu'il ne s'était rendu qu'une seule fois là-bas, au tout début de son existence. Xemnas l'ayant jugé trop inutile pour recevoir un numéro au sein de l'Organisation, il avait été envoyé à Oblivion avec son créateur Vexen.

En toute logique, il ne croiserait personne dans ce monde, déserté depuis longtemps. La Citadelle où lui et les autres avaient affronté les différentes versions de Xehanort quelques jours auparavant n'était qu'une copie présente dans la Dimension des Rêves. Plus aucun Simili n'arpentait ces lieux... A moins que Xehanort n'ait décidé d'y établir sa base, finalement. Ce serait logique. Il avait besoin de rejoindre un vrai monde pour se préparer au combat, non ? Quoique, il n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis la bataille dans l'Illusiopolis imaginaire.

De toute façon, tenta de se rassurer Néo lorsqu'il constata que ses pas résonnaient bien trop bruyamment sur les pavés, il ne restait pas longtemps. Juste le temps de prendre une tenue, et il partirait vers un nouveau monde. Un monde où personne n'aurait entendu parler de Riku, ou même des Elus de la Keyblade, ou de toutes ces choses. Bientôt, il aurait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : une place dans l'univers.

Il arriva enfin devant une porte marquée du chiffre treize. A droite se trouvaient les chambres des autres membres, de douze à un. Sans doute les anciennes chambres des membres. S'il ne trouvait pas de manteau dans l'une d'entre elles, ce serait vraiment un comble...

Il poussa donc la poignée et trouva un manteau de l'Organisation, mais... avec quelqu'un dedans.

Allongé sur le lit, un adolescent blond le fixait de ses prunelles bleues agacées, l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose. Puis il étudia son visage plus attentivement et se leva d'un bond.

« Riku ?! »

_Bordel..._ Bien sûr, il fallait que quelque chose comme ça se produise. Tout ne pouvait pas se passer correctement, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, non...

Il allait lui répliquer que non lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le visage du garçon lui était également familier. Il n'avait vu Ventus qu'un bref laps de temps, mais l'inconnu lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Pourtant, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Ventus était mort... De qui s'agissait-il, donc ?

Avant qu'il n'ait pu demander, il se retrouva avec une Keyblade sous la gorge.

« Si tu n'es pas Riku, qui es-tu ? demanda l'autre.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui ! s'emporta Néo. Et la moindre des choses avant de demander l'identité de quelqu'un, ce serait de donner la sienne, non ?

-Je pense que tu le sais très bien, rétorqua le blond. Sinon, pourquoi tu serais ici ?

-Pas pour toi, à la base !

-Menteur.

-Tu te crois vraiment si important ? ironisa le clone. Je pensais que ce monde était désert et il devrait l'être ! Tu n'as rien à faire là !

-Baisse d'un ton, tu veux ? soupira l'inconnu. T'es trop bruyant.

-Difficile de rester calme avec une lame sous ma gorge !

-Dis-moi qui t'envoies et peut-être que je la rangerais.

-Personne, je te le jure.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te crois pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, Néo leva les yeux au ciel. Bien. Résumons : il partait pour fuir le souvenir de son original, et la première personne qu'il croisait l'appelait Riku et lui pointait une Keyblade sous la gorge... Superbe, vraiment.

« Allez, assez joué, poursuivit le blond. Qui t'envoies ? Est-ce que c'est Xehanort ?

-Comment tu sais qui est X... Mais t'es vraiment con, toi, hein ? Je t'ai dit que non ! Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, ce serait déjà fait.

-Ah oui ? »

Visiblement, l'autre prit ça pour une provocation. La Keyblade quitta sa gorge, et Néo put constater que son adversaire en possédait deux alors qu'il se mettait en position de combat et... Deux Keyblades, sérieusement ? Enfin, ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'impressionner, pas vrai ? En plus, il ne pouvait pas vraiment reculer...

« Roxas ? fit une voix inquiète derrière lui. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Roxas ? Ah, oui, le Simili de Sora. Maintenant, il se rappelait bien en avoir entendu parler. Ca éclaircissait au moins un mystère.

Il se retourna pour faire face à l'inconnue qui venait de parler. Son coeur tomba dans sa poitrine. La fille possédait les même yeux bleus que Kairi et – plus important encore – que Naminé. Exactement les même traits aussi, marqués par la curiosité et un brin d'inquiétude, encadrés de courts cheveux noirs. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, hésita, puis souffla finalement :

« Riku ?

-Non ! s'énerva Néo. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le m- »

Il s'interrompit. Question stupide. Parce qu'il lui ressemblait comme un frère jumeau, bien sûr. Mais ça restait frustrant.

D'ailleurs, l'ironie de la chose le frappa, d'un coup. Dans cette pièce, ils possédaient tous le physique de quelqu'un d'autre. Presque comme une réunion de clones. Ca le fit rire intérieurement. Et quoi, bientôt Vanitas allait se pointer aussi ? Quoique, ça ne devait pas l'intéresser. Vanitas était un trou du cul de toute façon.

Il vit Roxas échanger un regard perplexe avec la jeune fille qui ressemblait à Naminé (et à Kairi par extension, mais ce n'était pas elle qui venait en premier à l'esprit de Néo).

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? »

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres, l'air soucieux.

« Bonne question.

-Euh... Et si vous me laissiez partir ? tenta Néo.

-C'est ça, et te laisser retourner auprès de ton patron ? » cracha Roxas.

Le clone échangea un regard noir avec le Simili.

« Je te dis que je ne travaille pour personne. T'es bouché ou quoi ? »

L'autre allait répondre quelque chose, mais la fille l'interrompit.

« Roxas, arrête... C'est peut-être un nouveau Simili.

-Mais ça voudrait dire que Riku... »

Il parut se rendre soudainement compte de quelque chose et dévisagea son amie avec une méfiance nouvelle. Celle-ci l'ignora.

« Je sais. Ecoute, la meilleure chose à faire, c'est encore de l'amener auprès de Lumaria. »

Il ne semblait pas convaincu. Néo commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré, au juste ? Pourquoi rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu, hein ?

« Bon, vous vous décidez ? En passant, qui est ce... »

Il s'interrompit, envahit par un pressentiment plutôt pénible. Ce nom que la fille avait prononcé... Il avait une consonance qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il espérait seulement se tromper...

« Tu sais que je ne lui fait pas confiance, décréta Roxas avec une moue agacée.

-On n'a pas le choix. Alors ? »

Le garçon soupira, puis se tourna vers Néo.

« Bon, passe devant, ordonna-t-il sèchement en le menaçant de sa Keyblade.

-T'es toujours aussi agréable, comme mec ? »

Pas de réponse. Génial. D'ailleurs, il se demandait si les gens adorables donnaient toujours des Simili aussi pénibles. Ca lui rappelait Ventus et Vanitas. Bien que le cas soit différent, le résultat était le même : Sora, très gentil, donnait vie à une teigne, comme... Bon, il exagérait peut-être.

Il se demanda ce que ce Lumaria allait faire de lui et s'il était vraiment l'humain originel de qui il pensait. Espérons que non. Ce serait encore pire que lorsqu'il avait vu Even et Lea. En passant, que ferait le Simili de Sora avec un type pareil ?

Et puis, il y avait la fille. Néo jeta un regard discret vers elle en passant et tenta d'empêcher son cœur de battre trop vite face à sa ressemblance avec Naminé. Tout ce qu'il avait tenté de fuir se trouvait-là... Mais qui était-elle, d'ailleurs ? Elle connaissait Riku... Kairi avait-elle une sœur jumelle qui aurait perdu son cœur et donné naissance à un Simili ? Non, pas possible. Mais il ne voyait que cette explication.

* * *

La marionnette avait commis une faute stupide. Roxas allait se douter de quelque chose, elle en était certaine, mais... Voir ce garçon qui ressemblait tant à Riku l'avait tellement surprise ! Il semblait plus jeune que son ancien ami, certes, mais tout de même...

Elle espérait qu'il ne s'agisse pas de son Simili. D'abord Axel, et maintenant Riku ? Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

_Ils se trouvaient à la Cour de la Confusion*. Derrière eux brillait l'éclat du faux Kingdom Hearts, à présent dépourvu du moindre cœur._

_Xion n'avait pas plus connu Marluxia que Larxène, mais Lumaria paraissait plus aimable que son Simili. Il attachait ses cheveux roses en une queue de cheval, excepté pour deux mèches encadrant son visage._

_Une fois que l'originale de Larxène lui eut expliqué comment elle les avait trouvés, il se mit à leur expliquer la situation actuelle des Porteurs de la Keyblade et de leurs alliés – ou en tout cas, à l'expliquer à Roxas, puisqu''il était le premier concerné. Quant à la marionnette, il se contentait de lui jeter quelques brèves oeillades de temps à autres. Elle ne savait qu'en penser._

_« Sora n'est pas mort, si tu veux savoir. Nous pensons que c'est l'intrusion de Xehanort dans son cœur qui t'en a expulsé. »_

_Le garçon croisa les bras, l'air revêche._

_« Et je peux savoir comment vous savez ça ?_

_-Oh... sourit Lumaria. Disons que j'ai mes sources. »_

_Il fit un grand geste en direction de la baie vitrée et les ruines du Kingdom Hearts disparurent. A la place se dessinèrent les rues d'une ville animée. L'image se déplaça jusqu'à un château, puis une chambre où reposait un jeune homme endormi, ses cheveux châtains en épis reposant de manière désordonnée sur l'oreiller. Sora._

_« Il va bien, expliqua le maître des lieux. Ses amis l'ont sauvés à temps. Un peu grâce à toi, d'ailleurs, continua-t-il en fixant toujours Roxas. Tu as guidé Kairi et Lea jusqu'à lui, non ? »_

_Xion connaissait Kairi, bien sûr, mais le deuxième nom ne lui disait rien. Le concerné hocha la tête, toujours tendu._

_« Je n'avais pas le choix, confirma-t-il._

_-Brillant, commenta Lumaria. Vraiment. Tu étais donc conscient tout le temps où tu t'es fondu en Sora ? »_

_Nouveau hochement de tête._

_« Fascinant... »_

_Le nouveau maître des lieux – apparemment – se fendit d'un sourire aimable, qui contrastait avec son regard froid._

_« J'imagine que tu sais donc ce qui est arrivé à ton... ami ? »_

_Xion se tourna alors vers Roxas, guettant sa réaction, attendant le moindre signe lui confirmant qu'ils parlaient bien d'Axel. Le garçon ne répondit rien, mais son regard se fit plus meurtrier encore tandis qu'il serrait les poings, résistant visiblement à l'envie d'invoquer ses Keyblades. Son air menaçant n'eut pas l'air d'impressionner leurs hôtes._

_Quelque chose tomba dans l'estomac de la marionnette. Elle n'en avait jamais été sûre auparavant, mais elle savait à présent qu'on l'avait doté d'un cœur et que celui-ci venait de s'effriter comme une sculpture de sable mouillé._

_« Néanmoins... » fit Lumaria avec un rictus jubilant._

_La vision sur la baie vitrée se modifia à nouveau et afficha une silhouette toute en longueur, noire et rouge, aux yeux verts pétillants. Le jeune homme discutait avec d'autres personnes. Il semblait à l'aise._

Axel_, pensa tout de suite Xion. Sauf qu'Axel était justement... _Oh.

_« Puisque tu as assisté à tout ce qu'a vécu Sora, poursuivit l'homme, j'imagine que tu connais déjà Lea. »_

_En y regardant de plus près, il paraissait différent. Quelque chose dans ses expressions et sa façon de se déplacer. De plus, il ne possédait pas les mêmes tatouages au visage que son Simili._

_Xion aurait voulu poser des milliers de questions. Pourquoi et comment, surtout. Sauf qu'elle devait se taire. Roxas, lui, ne disait mot non plus. Il se contentait de fixer Lumaria en attendant de voir où il voulait en venir. Le pantin perçut l'étincelle de douleur dans ses yeux et baissa le regard vers le carrelage gris afin de ne pas craquer. Toutes ses pensées étaient occupées à stopper le flux de ses émotions, à construire un immense barrage dans son esprit. Elle s'autoriserait à s'écrouler plus tard. Pas là, pas maintenant._

_« Que compte-tu faire, à présent que tu es revenu à la vie, Roxas ? demanda Lumaria comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une question rhétorique. Tu ne peux pas retourner auprès des Porteurs de la Keyblade, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne pourrais vraiment pas vivre si près d'un sosie de ton meilleur ami. Imagine un peu à quel point tu souffrirais ! Il n'y a rien pour toi, là-bas._

_-Et donc ? cracha le concerné._

_-Tu pourrais rester ici.._

_-Et puis quoi, encore ?_

_-Laisse-moi finir, déclara Lumaria sans élever la voix. Je te propose quelque chose._

_-Rien de ce que tu peux m'offrir ne m'intéresse, de toute façon ! »_

_Leur hôte haussa un sourcil._

_« Ah oui ? fit-il, sarcastique. Je peux te donner un but. Je peux te donner un endroit où vivre. Et encore mieux, je peux te donner ce que tu désires le plus au monde... Je peux le ramener, Roxas. »_

_Son expression se décomposa un moment. Son regard navigua de Lumaria à l'image de Lea en train de rire._

_« N'importe quoi, décréta-t-il fermement malgré sa voix qui tremblait._

_-C'est _possible_, insista l'autre. Il n'est pas perdu pour toujours. Il est encore là, quelque part ! Si tu as pu conserver ta conscience à l'intérieur de Sora, lui aussi. Je peux te le ramener._

_-Et comment ? En tuant son humain d'origine ?_

_-Pas forcément. Sora est en vie, mais toi aussi. »_

_A cet instant, Roxas affichait une telle expression de détresse que la marionnette fut tentée de le laisser accepter la proposition. Cependant, Lumaria mentait certainement. Il devait le savoir._

_« Roxas... commença-t-elle._

_-Et qu'est-ce que tu me demanderais en échange ?_

_-Tu es malin, toi, commenta Lumaria. Pas grand-chose. Comme les Porteurs de la Keyblade, je travaille à la défaite de Xehanort. Bien entendu, il me faut des alliés. »_

_Mais le Simili ne semblait pas convaincu, au grand soulagement du pantin._

_« Pourquoi ne pas coopérer avec les Porteurs, dans ce cas, hein ? rétorqua-t-il agressivement._

_-Nous avons quelques... Différents. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec certaines de leurs fréquentations, pour faire court. Mais je ne leur veux pas de mal. Xehanort est un véritable fléau qui répand ses Ténèbres dans tous les mondes. Sa fichue Organisation a fait bien du mal à beaucoup de gens. A toi aussi, Roxas, n'est-ce pas ? Sans les plans de Xemnas, Axel serait encore en vie. Pense-y. »_

_Un long silence s'ensuivit. Le Simili gardait les yeux vissés au sol, si bien que la marionnette ne pouvait pas décrypter ses sentiments._

_« Roxas, non, tu ne devrais pas... commença-t-elle._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » coupa celui-ci froidement._

_Autrefois, il ne lui aurait jamais parlé sur ce ton._

_« Tu n'es pas obligé de décider tout de suite, lui fit Lumaria. Je prendrais ta réponse demain matin. Bien entendu, tu pourrais décider de nous fausser compagnie entre temps, mais tu n'as nulle part d'autre où te rendre, hm ? Arlène, veux-tu bien l'accompagner jusque sa chambre ? La même qu'avant, histoire qu'il retrouve ses marques. »_

_L'originale de Larxène, qui n'avait pas bougé de tout l'entretien, décroisa les bras et se décolla du mur._

_« Tu devrais arrêter de formuler tes ordres comme des propositions, fit-elle en soupirant. C'est contre-productif._

_-Oh, mais je tente juste de me montrer gentil » répondit Lumaria d'un amusé._

_La jeune femme leva les yeux au plafond, puis enjoignit Roxas à la suivre. Après une brève hésitation, il lui emboîta le pas et la porte se referma sur eux._

Durant ces dernières semaines, la marionnette avait eut du temps pour réfléchir à tout cela et pour accepter l'idée de la mort d'Axel. Et de sa propre vie, à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre s'y être fait complètement, mais elle encaissait. Elle ne pouvait faire que ça.

Lumaria ne les autorisait à se rendre dans aucun monde pour le moment. Il disait attendre le bon moment pour agir. Arlène semblait en avoir aussi marre que Roxas et elle de cette situation et ne se gênait pas pour le faire remarquer à celui qui était désormais leur Supérieur. Ce dernier ne cillait même pas, lui répondant sans cesse de garder patience.

Elle ne désirait se rendre nulle part en particulier, de toute façon. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire et n'abandonnerait certainement pas Roxas – bien qu'il ne se souvienne plus de leur amitié. Et puis... A elle aussi, Lumaria avait fait une proposition qu'elle ne pouvait refuser. Elle n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour lui faire confiance, bien sûr... Cependant, quel autre choix lui restait-il ?

* * *

***Cour de la Confusion: Mais si, l'endroit où on affronte Saïx dans KHII ! Là, vous resituez ? xD Bon, je mets pas beaucoup d'annotations, mais là je me doute bien que c'est pas clair pour tout le monde, vu que j'ai dû aller vérifier le nom des endroits et tout ça...**

**Et voilà, deuxième chapitre achevé ! Vos impressions ?**


	3. Questions

**Yoo ! Hey, je suis pas en retard, cette fois. 8D Bon, vous remarquerez sûrement qu'il n'y ap as encore énormément d'action. C'est normal, ça viendra au bout de quelques chapitres, comme pour les précédents opus. ****Sinon, côté écriture, je crois que j'ai réussi à me débloquer pour le moment, donc ça devrait aller.**

**Brayfe, bonne lecture. **

* * *

**3. Questions**

Au début, Néo fut presque soulagé en apercevant Lumaria. A première vue, il dégageait une impression totalement différente de Marluxia, avec ses cheveux lisses et ses habits princiers. On aurait dit un souverain inoffensif plus intéressé par les bals que par la guerre.

Et puis, son regard erra vers son sourire faussement amical, sa mâchoire carrée et ses yeux bleus de glace, et le clone se sentit pâlir. De sales souvenirs se débattaient pour remonter à sa conscience et il les refréna du mieux qu'il put. Ironique, ça aussi : le peu de souvenirs qu'il possédait entièrement, il les détestait.

Lorsqu'il le vit, Lumaria sembla ne pas le reconnaître pendant quelques longues secondes, avant d'éclater brusquement de rire. Néo luttait pour rester calme, tiraillé entre une envie irrépressible de s'enfuir en courant et le réflexe d'invoquer son épée. A vrai dire, il était terrifié. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête - ce que l'autre faisait là et s'il risquait de croiser ses autres bourreaux, par exemple.

« Tiens donc, le petit pantin de Vexen ! s'exclama Lumaria lorsqu'il eut finit de rire. Je peux savoir ce que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ?

-C'est un hasard » répondit le clone sans desserrer les dents.

Le sourire de l'autre s'agrandit.

« Cesse de trembler, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je ne suis pas mon Simili, tu sais ? »

Néo ne s'était même pas aperçut de ses tremblements. Mortifié, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner une contenance, s'ordonnant de se calmer.

« C'est du pareil au même, pour moi, rétorqua-t-il, acerbe.

-Comme tu voudras. Néanmoins, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Que viens-tu faire dans mon monde, au juste ? »

_Son_ monde... Le plan du Marluxia d'autrefois, lui revint à l'esprit. Se servir de Sora et de Naminé pour prendre le contrôle de l'Organisation. Dans ce plan, Néo aussi avait eut un rôle à jouer : une marionnette servant à mieux embrouiller Sora.

Visiblement, il avait réussi sans leur aide. Il lui avait suffit d'attendre la chute de Xemnas et, à présent, il se pavanait en maître des lieux. Néo imagina la tête que Xehanort ferait en les trouvant tous là, dans sa Citadelle. Ca paraissait drôle au premier abord, mais la scène se finirait sans doute en massacre. Il ne se risquerait pas à parier sur le gagnant.

Lumaria attendait une réponse, le dévisageant de son air mielleux qui donnait à Néo l'envie de le frapper. Ou bien de fuir très loin d'ici. Il se traita de lâche et refoula ces considérations pour revenir à la réalité. Il détestait l'idée de devoir lui révéler la raison de sa présence, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement...

« Je suis juste venu chercher un manteau pour voyager dans les Couloirs Obscurs sans perdre mon cœur, c'est tout, expliqua le clone. Si j'avais su que je risquais de tomber sur toi, je me serai abstenu.

-Ah, et naturellement tu ne pouvais pas utiliser de vaisseaux Gummi ? Tes compagnons au Jardin Radieux en possèdent pourtant, non ? »

Néo ne demanda même pas comment il savait tout cela. Que pouvait-il lui répondre, au juste ? Certainement pas la vérité.

« Ca ne regarde que moi.

-Tu ne pouvais pas leur demander, devina Lumaria. Pourquoi ? »

L'argenté leva les yeux au ciel. Cette situation était ridicule, vraiment ! Il en aurait ri si ses intestins n'avaient pas décidé de s'emmêler de manière improbable.

Marluxia lui avait pris le peu de choses qu'il possédait. A l'époque, il méprisait son original de toutes ses forces parce qu'il le pensait trop lâche pour recourir à la force des Ténèbres – en passant, son opinion n'avait pas beaucoup changé de ce point de vue – et il se sentait encore à peu près bien. Supérieur à Riku. Et puis... Puis Marluxia et Larxène étaient venus tout gâcher en demandant à Naminé de lui implanter de faux souvenirs. Même après avoir récupéré les siens propres, le mal ne pouvait être réparé. Il s'était fait manipulé de bout en bout, son créateur Vexen l'avait jeté en pâture comme un vulgaire objet, Sora l'avait battu, Naminé lui avait brisé le cœur – dans tous les sens du terme – et Riku l'avait anéanti. Tout ça pour quoi, hein ? Il n'avait rien fait qui puisse justifier tout ce qui lui tombait dessus ! Il désirait juste vivre ! Serait-ce trop demander ?

Tout ça pour dire que oui, il avait peur de Lumaria, bien qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de faire taire ses émotions de lâche. Il fallait qu'il réponde...

« Pas tes affaires. »

Les deux autres, derrière lui, gardaient le silence. Vraiment, dans quoi s'était-il _encore_ embarqué ?

« Hum... Tu ne prévois pas de retourner là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il semblait avoir une idée en tête.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Ah, toujours aussi teigneux, Néo... s'amusa Lumaria. Je comprends pourquoi tu amusais autant mon Simili. Tu as l'air d'un animal sauvage pris dans un piège. »

Si jamais il décidait d'attaquer cet abruti, est-ce que Roxas et la fille se rangeraient de son côté ? Sans doute pas, mais peut-être n'interviendraient-ils pas du tout, ce qui lui laissait une chance. Infime, la chance.

« Enfin bref, soupira le maître des lieux. Si tu ne comptes pas revenir dans le camp des Porteurs de Keyblades, j'imagine que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'endroits où aller.

-Je pourrais aussi bien y retourner et leur dire que tu te planques ici. »

Lumaria fit quelques pas de longs en larges, l'air pas le moins du monde soucieux, avant de répondre.

« Touché ! Sauf que rien que le fait que tu me le dises signifie que tu n'as pas vraiment l'intention de mettre ta menace à exécution. Néanmoins, admettons que tu le fasses quand même. Et après ? Je ne fais rien de mal. Ce n'est pas comme si tes amis pouvaient m'éliminer de sang-froid sans que je représente une menace, hm ? Je combats les Ténèbres, tout comme eux ! »

Néo faillit répondre que cela restait à prouver. Pour lui, rien que le fait qu'un malade pareil soit en vie représentait une menace en soi.

« Ce ne sont pas mes amis » fut la seule chose qu'il put répondre.

Nouvel éclat de rire de la part de son interlocuteur.

« Tu vois ! Allez Néo, je ne te trahirais pas comme mon Simili l'a fait. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu intègres mes rangs. Et en échange... Eh bien, il y a forcément quelque chose que tu veux à tout prix. Je pourrais te donner ça, une fois que nous aurons gagné. »

L'image de Naminé se forma aussitôt dans l'esprit du clone. Il émit un petit rire sarcastique.

« Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit possible.

-Tu serais étonné de tout ce qui sera possible une fois que nous aurons débarrassé cet univers de sa vermine ! Les mondes sont en train de changer, Néo, et ceux qui sauront en tirer profit pourront faire de grande choses. Tu pourrais mener ta propre existence. Etre important. »

Ces mots résonnèrent longtemps à ses oreilles et, bien qu'il ne fasse pas confiance à ce Lumaria, quel choix lui restait-il ? L'autre le laisserait-il seulement partir s'il refusait ? Et s'il pouvait vraiment lui donner tout ce qu'il désirait ? _Important..._

« Alors ?

-Il y a bien quelque chose... » commença Néo.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Sa conscience lui disait de ne pas accepter, mais... Mais il y avait cette autre voix qui lui murmurait un « _Et pourquoi pas ? Quel mal ça ferait ?_ ». D'ailleurs oui, après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Après quelques longues secondes de silence, Lumaria se tourna vers les deux autres, en retrait.

« Roxas, Xion, pouvez-vous sortir ? Je crois que notre invité a besoin de s'entretenir seul avec moi. »

* * *

Une fois sortie, la marionnette tenta de faire la lumière sur cette étrange rencontre. Lumaria avait appelé Néo un « clone ». Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était... comme elle ? En tout cas, ce n'était pas un Simili.

Elle entendit bien vite les pas de Roxas derrière elle, puis :

« Tu connais Riku ? »

Elle décida de se retourner en feignant l'ignorance.

« Pardon ?

-Tout à l'heure, expliqua Roxas, tu as appelé Néo Riku. Ca veut dire que tu le connais ? La mémoire te revient enfin ? »

Elle aurait aimé lui répondre que c'est à lui que la mémoire manquait. A la place, elle secoua doucement la tête.

« Pas vraiment. J'ai juste eut l'impression de le reconnaître et ce nom m'est venu à l'esprit, mentit-elle. Il t'est familier ? »

Roxas soupira.

« Riku est le meilleur ami de Sora. C'est vraiment étrange que tu le connaisses...

-Je ne peux pas t'éclairer » répondit le pantin en haussant les épaules.

Le Simili lui sourit gentiment.

« Pardon, fit-il. Je remue le couteau dans la plaie alors que tout ça doit clairement te perturber. »

_Tu n'as pas idée..._

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit.

Ce n'était clairement pas pareil qu'avant, entre eux. Certes, Roxas commençait à être plus bavard avec elle et lui racontait parfois des souvenirs de son ancienne vie à l'Organisation – des souvenirs dont elle ne faisait pas partie – mais ils ne s'entendaient pas aussi bien qu'auparavant, évidemment.

Et elle découvrait un côté de son meilleur ami qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore, ou du moins pas de façon aussi marquée. Il faisait preuve de beaucoup plus de méfiance à l'égard de tout et de tout le monde, démarrait souvent au quart de tour et s'emportait facilement face à Lumaria ou Arlène. Un tel changement ne pouvait pas être seulement dû à la perte d'Axel – dont il refusait encore de parler – ce qui poussait la marionnette à s'interroger sans cesse sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer après qu'elle ait disparu.

Ils avancèrent un moment en silence en direction des dortoirs. Roxas gardait le regard fixé devant, les sourcils froncés en une expression songeuse. Au bout d'un moment, lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés de ce qu'ils appelaient pour plaisanter la « salle du trône » - il n'y avait pas de trône à proprement parlé, mais Lumaria y passait le plus clair de son temps – il desserra les lèvres.

« Arlène est partie depuis hier, déclara-t-il lentement.

-J'avais remarqué, oui, acquiesça le pantin. Tu pense que ça cache quelque chose ?

-Lumaria a dit qu'elle était allée négocier avec un... allié qui s'ignorait, quelque chose comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?

-Aucune idée... soupira Roxas. »

Que les choses avançaient enfin, ça, c'était certain. Entre ça et l'arrivée de Néo, la marionnette avait le pressentiment que Lumaria allait bientôt passer « aux choses sérieuses ». Que ce soit une bonne chose ou non, elle n'avait pas encore décidé. Elle pourrait s'en aller, d'ailleurs. Roxas l'écouterait peut-être, puisqu'il ne faisait pas confiance à leur nouveau patron non plus. Mais Lumaria lui avait promis de ramener Axel. Et à elle aussi, il avait fait une proposition qui la poussait à rester...

_La porte se referma sur Roxas et la marionnette se retrouva seule avec Lumaria. Elle n'osa pas se retourner en entendant les pas qui résonnaient dans son dos. Puis un murmure la fit sursauter :_

_« Je sais qui tu es. »_

_Elle fit volte-face. L'autre se tenait juste devant elle – suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse sentir le parfum de fleur qui émanait de lui - la dominant de toute sa hauteur et d'un sourire mi-triomphant, mi-sadique. La situation semblait l'amuser beaucoup et, là, il était clairement le portrait craché de Marluxia, malgré son accoutrement de prince._

_La marionnette fit ce qu'elle put pour garder son calme et feindre l'incompréhension, en dépit de la crainte que lui inspirait ce personnage._

_« Que... ?_

_-Oh, ce petit jeu marche sans doute avec Roxas, mais je vois bien que tu sais de quoi je parle, l'interrompit-il. Je n'ai aucune idée de la raison qui te pousse à cacher ton identité, ni pourquoi les souvenirs de Marluxia ne m'ont pas renseignés sur toi. C'est curieux, et pourtant... Tu es n°i, le clone créé par Vexen dans le but d'absorber la puissance du Porteur, je me trompe ? Par un étrange phénomène, tu as finis par copier l'apparence de Kairi... »_

_A ce stade, sa tête bourdonnait. Pourtant, elle trouva le calme nécessaire pour reculer et fusiller son interlocuteur du regard._

_« Comment est-ce que vous savez ça, si vous ne l'avez pas vu dans les souvenirs de votre Simili ? »_

_L'homme fit quelques pas le long de la baie vitrée, qui avait retrouvée son apparence normale, avec le Kingdom Hearts détruit en fond dans le ciel._

_« Ah, la mémoire... C'est une chose cruellement traître, n'est-ce pas ? En revanche, les écrits, les données... Xemnas ne cachait pas si bien que ça ses secrets, tu sais ? J'ai trouvé des rapports attestant d'un projet de clonage dirigé par Vexen. Seul un clone a été jugé viable et suffisamment avancé pour copier les pouvoirs de Sora. Le n°i a donc reçu un nom de Simili pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des membres n'étant pas dans le secret. L'expérience fut un échec, visiblement. Il est question de défaillances et d'évanouissements répétés du clone. Le dernier rapport dans lequel tu apparais prétend que tu devais absorber la puissance de Roxas afin d'être la seule à pouvoir manier la Keyblade, et le parfait petit robot de l'Organisation. »_

_S'entendre conter son histoire de manière aussi froide et concise éveilla quelque de douloureux en elle. Elle ne risquait pas d'oublier ce qu'elle était, mais il s'agissait là d'un cruel moyen de la remettre à sa place._

_« Et puis, plus rien, poursuivit Lumaria. Plus aucune mention de la quatorzième membre. Ceci ajouté au fait que ni Marluxia ni Larxène ne t'aient gardés dans leurs mémoires... Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que quelque chose est allé de travers. Je suppose que Naminé t'a aidé à disparaître des mémoires._

_-Elle m'a aidé à sauver Roxas, rectifia la marionnette sans savoir pourquoi cette phrase peinait franchir sa gorge. Peu importe ce que cela coûtait. »_

_L'autre émit un petit rire de gorge._

_« Ton sacrifice ne lui a pas été salutaire, au final. Tu n'as fait que retarder l'inévitable. »_

_Le pantin ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Sora s'était réveillé. Pour ça, sa disparition avait servi à quelque chose. Mais Roxas... Elle n'avait pas pu sauver Roxas, en effet. Et Axel était mort lui aussi. Un sentiment d'amertume s'installa en elle. Sa vie ? Inutile. Sa mort ? Pas beaucoup mieux, au final. Si elle n'avait jamais existé, le résultat en aurait été le même. Et voilà que maintenant, on la ramenait pour qu'elle puisse constater une nouvelle fois son impuissance._

_« Et maintenant, vous êtes à nouveau là tous les deux ! s'exclama soudain Lumaria d'un air joyeux. Vivants et libres de faire vos propres choix. Et toi, que décides-tu ? »_

_Elle ferma les yeux. Ce qu'elle décidait ? Quelle question idiote. Elle ne représentait rien pour personne, ne pouvait somme toute aller nulle part. Et elle n'abandonnerait pas Roxas ici._

_« Je suis obligée de rester ici, annonça-t-elle sèchement._

_-Obligée ? répéta l'homme en feignant l'étonnement. Personne ne t'oblige à rien._

_-Mais je n'ai nulle part où aller. » expliqua-t-elle d'un ton las._

_Le sourire de son interlocuteur s'agrandit d'une manière qui ne lui plaisait pas._

_« Tu sais quoi, Xion ? Ce ne serait pas juste que j'accorde un souhait à Roxas et pas à toi. Je pourrais faire en sorte que tout le monde se souvienne de toi, non ? Tes amis te reconnaîtraient à nouveau. Tu serais quelqu'un. »_

_Tentant, en effet. Et Xion voulut accepter, mais la marionnette ne se laisserait plus manipuler de la sorte._

_« Qu'est-ce que ça me coûterait ?_

_-Juste ta loyauté. Pas de sacrifice, cette fois-ci, pas de coups fourrés. Une fin heureuse. Tout le monde voudrait cela, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Vous semblez bien sûr de vous, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton suspicieux. J'aimerais savoir comment vous comptez vous y prendre pour tenir votre promesse._

_-Tu es une fille intelligente, Xion, la complimenta Lumaria. Je comprends tes doutes, mais ils sont infondés. Comment je compte m'y prendre ? Je ne peux pas te le révéler pour le moment, je le crains. Cependant, si tu exécute mes ordres, je te jure sur mon honneur que je réaliserais ton souhait et celui de Roxas... Une fois notre petit objectif accompli, bien sûr._

_-Et quel est-il, cet objectif ? » _

_Bien entendu, qu'elle désirait qu'on se souvienne d'elle. Plus que tout, même. Mais pas à n'importe quel prix._

_Elle se remémora les missions de l'Organisation, toutes ces choses qu'on lui disait de faire sans jamais lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Pour compléter Kingdom Hearts, pour avoir un coeur... Pour quoi faire ? Personne n'avait jamais remis en cause l'autorité de Xemnas, et pourtant..._

_« Je cherche juste à éradiquer le mal qui s'est insinué au sein des mondes, décréta Lumaria avec un air important. D'ailleurs, tu es libre de partir quand bon te semble si mes directives ne te plaisent plus. Sois certaine que je ne chercherais pas à m'en prendre aux gens qui te sont chers. Mon intérêt réside dans la victoire des gentils, après tout._

_-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas vouloir que les Porteurs de la Keyblade apprennent votre existence ? »_

_L'homme éclata de rire._

_« Maline, vraiment. Continue comme ça et je songerais peut-être à te donner le rôle de bras droit à la place d'Arlène. Sinon, pour tout te dire, je ne leur fais pas confiance. Regarde ce qui est advenu de l'Organisation. Ils ne savaient presque rien des Simili, et pourtant ça ne les a pas empêchés de les massacrer. D'accord, Xemnas était dangereux, je peux le comprendre. Les autres, en revanche, ne désiraient qu'un coeur... »_

_C'était vrai._

_« Sora et ses amis n'ont même pas cherché à le savoir, tu sais ? Même ce pauvre Axel... J'ai crû comprendre que vous étiez amis. »_

_La marionnette eut l'impression de tomber. Non, Sora n'aurait tout de même pas fait ça... Pas à Axel._

_« Axel aussi... ? »_

_Lumaria acquiesça gravement._

_« Il avait pourtant déserté l'Organisation après la disparition de Roxas, raconta-t-il. Oh, il ne faut pas en vouloir à Sora. Il n'a fait qu'exécuter les ordres de Yen Sid. Il est vrai qu'il aurait pu réfléchir un peu avant d'éliminer tous les Simili qui croisaient sa route... »_

_Non..._

_Elle faisait confiance à Sora pour tout arranger, pas pour aggraver les choses et tuer son meilleur ami dans la foulée ! Les larmes qu'elle se forçait à ravaler depuis sa renaissance débordèrent sans qu'elle y puisse rien sous le poids de cette nouvelle trahison._

_Elle n'avait jamais rencontré Sora, mais Riku et Naminé lui en avaient dit tant de bien... Elle avait même crû ressentir, sous l'effet de sa connexion avec lui, à quel point il était digne de confiance... Une illusion sans doute provoquée par la proximité de Roxas, ses rêves et son envie de croire en son original._

_Elle s'était trompée. Et quelle _erreur_..._

_Lumaria ne dit rien pendant un moment, attendant sans doute qu'elle se calme. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, la marionnette dissipa ses larmes du mieux qu'elle put, honteuse de s'être laissé aller ainsi devant quelqu'un comme lui. Il ne lui inspirait toujours pas confiance._

_« J'accepte, mais je veux quelque chose d'autre._

_-Tout ce que tu veux » répliqua Lumaria avec un sourire charmeur._

Elle avait posé son second souhait et il avait accepté sans même émettre de commentaire.

Elle ne parlait ni d'Axel ni de Sora à Roxas, sachant très bien que le sujet serait délicat.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, à présent ? » soupira-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce que le destin avait encore en réserve pour eux, hein ? A ses côtés, Roxas haussa les épaules.

« On pourra toujours s'en aller, si Lumaria en demande trop. »

C'était ce que l'homme prétendait, mais les laisseraient-ils partir aussi facilement ? Elle en doutait.

Elle trouva Néo dans la onzième chambre. Lumaria avait intégré les anciens appartements de Xemnas, alors ceux qu'occupaient Marluxia autrefois étaient restés vides jusqu'à maintenant.

Après qu'elle ait frappé doucement à la porte, elle entendit le garçon lui dire d'entrer. Il était assis sur son lit et avait revêtu l'un des manteaux noirs de l'ancienne Organisation. Il la dévisagea avec surprise lorsqu'il la reconnut, avant de détourner le regard comme si sa vue le gênait. Plutôt étrange, comme réaction.

Elle faillit s'en aller. Il lui rappelait trop Riku, décidément, et elle eut du mal à se dire que ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle s'adressait. De toute façon, il fallait qu'elle sache le fin mot de cette histoire. Elle tenta un sourire que l'autre ne vit pas, trop occupé à fixer ses pieds. Pratique, pour entamer une conversation.

« Je crois qu'on n'a pas été officiellement présentés, annonça-t-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air aimable. Je m'appelle Xion.

-Ah. Moi c'est Néo. »

Il ne la regardait toujours pas. Ca commençait à devenir vexant. Au pire, pour ses questions, elle pourrait demander à Arlène ou Lumaria...

« Si je te dérange, je peux m'en aller, lui fit-elle. J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas très envie de faire la conversation.

-C'est pas ça, soupira Néo. C'est juste... Tout ça est très bizarre.

-A qui le dis-tu ! » fit le pantin en riant nerveusement.

Xion se souvenait de silences confortables, où personne ne cherchait à dire quelque chose et où ça ne la dérangeait pas. Ce genre de silences, elle les avaient vécu en haut d'une tour, devant un crépuscule éternel, avec Axel et Roxas. Seulement, là, dans cette petite chambre grise, celui qui venait de s'installer entre elle et le nouveau venu lui paraissait vraiment désagréable. Mal à l'aise, elle décida de jouer franc-jeu.

« Tu n'es pas un Simili » déclara-t-elle.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question. Le garçon secoua lentement la tête. Et toujours cette manie de ne pas lever les yeux vers elle ! Elle soupira fortement et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit, plus pour gagner du temps qu'autre chose. Toujours aucune réaction. Etrangement, elle eut du mal à poser la question qui lui tenait vraiment à coeur.

« Pourtant, tu es lié à Riku, je l'ai vu tout de suite. Alors, si ce n'est pas indiscret... Qui es-tu, au juste ? »

Silence, encore une fois. La marionnette se retint de soupirer d'agacement. Ce ne devait pas être facile pour lui, s'il prenait autant de temps, alors mieux valait qu'elle se montre compréhensive.

« Un clone, répondit-il si vite que Xion faillit ne pas l'entendre. Comment tu connais Riku ? »

Il venait de parler d'un ton précipité, visiblement pressé de changer de sujet. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle lui pose encore une question. Juste pour en avoir le coeur net.

« Vexen t'as créé ? »

L'autre clone serra les poings sur ses genoux, visiblement contrarié. Elle regretta un instant d'avoir demandé, mais il fallait vraiment qu'elle sache... Qu'elle ait la conviction de ne pas être entièrement seule...

« Comment tu sais ça ? répliqua-t-il, sur la défensive.

-Oh... J'en ai... Entendu parlé. »

Elle fit de son mieux pour paraître calme, mais quelque chose cognait violemment dans sa poitrine. Il y en avait un autre comme elle. Une autre réplique.

Elle aurait voulu lui poser tant d'autres questions ! Sauf que pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'elle se trahisse, et il pourrait très bien ne pas la croire. De plus, il ne semblait pas très ouvert à ce sujet de discussion.

« Tu m'as pas répondu, déclara abruptement Néo.

-Je... Désolée, tu disais ?

-Pour Riku. Comment ça se fait que tu le connais ?

-Ah... C'est-à-dire... marmonna la marionnette d'un air embêté. Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne me souviens de rien, pourtant je t'ai reconnu tout de... Enfin, j'ai crû reconnaître Riku, quand je t'ai vu. »

Silence, encore. Elle se doutait que son explication était bancale, mais elle avait servi la même à Roxas, alors...

« Tu es un Simili ? demanda le garçon sur un ton suspicieux.

-Il paraît, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas possible, décréta-t-il sèchement.

-Que... »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il daigna la dévisager de ses yeux turquoises. Enfin, la fusiller du regard serait plus exact.

« Moi aussi, je connais quelqu'un qui te ressemble, asséna-t-il. Elle a déjà une Simili. »

Sa voix trembla légèrement sur la dernière phrase. Elle crut déceler une espèce de vulnérabilité dans son regard avant qu'il ne se détourne à nouveau. Ainsi donc, il connaissait Kairi et Naminé... A propos, cette dernière vivait-elle toujours ?

« Je... fit-elle semblant d'hésiter cette fois-ci. Franchement, Néo, je ne sais pas quoi te dire... C'est aussi confus, pour moi. Peut-être qu'ils se sont trompés et que je ne suis pas un Simili. Je n'en sais rien. »

En disant cela, elle espérait secrètement qu'il soit assez malin pour envisager l'hypothèse qu'elle soit un clone elle aussi, comme lui. Il ne releva pas le sous-entendu.

« Ouais, ben, je sais pas non plus, mais t'es pas la Simili de Kairi et je pense pas qu'elle ait de soeur jumelle ! »

Pourquoi disait-il cela sur un ton aussi accusateur ?

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute » se sentit-elle obligée de répliquer.

Haussement d'épaules de la part du concerné. La marionnette décida de changer carrément de sujet.

« Donc, tu vas rester ici ?

-Il paraît. »

Ambiance.

« Et, hm, qu'est-ce que Lumaria t'as promis, au juste ? » questionna-t-elle gentiment pour faire la conversation.

Bon, d'accord, elle espérait en apprendre un peu plus sur son histoire, de cette façon, donc ce n'était pas totalement innocent. L'autre se braqua aussitôt.

« C'est pas tes affaires !

-Ca va, pas besoin d'être agressif ! rétorqua-t-elle. Tu pouvais juste me le dire, si tu ne voulais pas en parler. »

S'il l'avait vaguement agacée tout le long de leur conversation, là, elle le trouvait carrément odieux.

« Ouais, ben je te le dis maintenant, j'veux pas en parler. »

Elle soupira bruyamment. S'il ne souhaitait pas discuter, elle ne pouvait pas le forcer. Elle se leva, un peu vexée par ses réactions.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas envie que je reste, annonça-t-elle froidement. A plus tard, Néo. »

Et elle sortit de la chambre en se retenant de claquer la porte.

* * *

**Eeeet voilà ! N'oubliez pas qu'un commentaire motive toujours l'auteur. A la semaine prochaine, je vous aime, tchüss !**


	4. Complots

**Yo ! Pardon, je suis en retard.**

**Ce chapitre ne bouge pas beaucoup, mais ça devrait s'arranger dans les suivants. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

**4. Complots**

Assise sur le rebord de la Passerelle du Néant, les pieds ballottant dans le vide, la marionnette fixait le ciel vide, la mort dans l'âme. Elle aimait bien s'asseoir ainsi, malgré les dangers que cela comportait. Cela lui rappelait les fins d'après-midi passés à la Cité du Crépuscule avec Axel et Roxas. Pas de crépuscules ici, cependant, juste une nuit éternelle, un pot d'encre indélébile renversé sur le ciel. Ca avait quelque chose de beau également, lorsqu'on y pensait, mais ce ne serait jamais pareil...

Il n'y avait pas Axel et Roxas, non plus. Il n'y aurait plus jamais Axel, à moins que Lumaria ne tienne la promesse faite à Roxas. Etrangement, le pantin ressentait un certain malaise à cette idée. On ne ressuscite pas les morts, déjà que les Simili ne sont pas censés voir le jour, à la base – peut-être pour ça qu'ils s'étaient réfugiés dans ce monde éternellement sombre, d'ailleurs.

Pourtant, elle se trouvait là, et Roxas aussi. Et voilà où ça les menait, cette seconde chance... Si seulement il se souvenait ! Et si Axel était encore en vie ! Si tout allait bien, ils se seraient installés à la Cité du Crépuscule, tous les trois, le seul endroit où ils sentaient chez eux, et auraient enfin coulés des jours tranquilles, sans trahisons, sans problèmes, sans... Elle ne savait pas en ce qui la concernait, mais ses amis le méritaient.

« Bouh ! »

Elle poussa un soupir de frustration et se retourna pour fusiller l'intrus du regard. Arlène l'observait de haut avec un amusement non dissimulé.

« Dommage, je me demandais si tu allais sursauter et tomber dans le vide... Tant pis. »

Sans attendre de réponse, elle prit place aux côtés de la marionnette, une jambe dans le vide, l'autre repliée contre sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? questionna la plus jeune, sur la défensive.

-Pas grand-chose, je m'ennuie juste, répondit Arlène en s'étirant. Oh, arrête avec cet air coincé ! Je ne vais pas t'agresser, tu peux te détendre. On est dans le même camp.

-J'ai le droit de me méfier, non ?

-Non. La méfiance mène à la trahison, donc si tu te méfie de nous, on va devoir se méfier de toi. Tu piges ?

-Hum, se contenta-t-elle de déclarer. Tu as finis ta mission pour Lumaria? »

Quitte à devoir supporter Arlène, autant glaner des informations sur la suite des événements. Quoiqu'elle en dise, la jeune femme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Ni elle ni Lumaria, d'ailleurs.

« Essaie pas de me faire révéler ce genre de choses, gamine. Tu sauras tout en temps et en heure.

-Je pensais qu'on devait se faire confiance ? rétorqua la « gamine ».

-Ne joue pas à la plus maline, asséna Arlène d'un ton sec. Tu n'es pas en position pour te le permettre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

La femme laissa échapper un petit rire de gorge.

« Je te dis juste de faire attention à toi. Pas que je me soucie de ton bien-être, mais entre alliés, il faut s'entraider, alors je te le dis.

-Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes ! s'impatienta la marionnette.

-Très bien, alors je vais te donner un conseil, fit l'autre en baissant le ton. Lumaria sait tout de toi et il compte bien se servir de ces informations. Toi, en revanche, que sais-tu de lui ?

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »

Qu'essayait-elle de faire, au juste ? De la piéger ?

« Ce que je veux te dire, soupira Arlène, c'est qu'il est dangereux de faire confiance à quelqu'un dont on ne connaît rien.

-Tu me dis de me méfier de Lumaria ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je pensais que tu voulais que je crois en mes alliés. »

Cette fois, l'expression de la blonde se fit blasée.

« Imbécile. Il est notre supérieur, pas notre allié. Ce que j'en dis, c'est que Xemnas a abusé de son pouvoir et que Lumaria le fera aussi, comme tous les dirigeants au bout d'un temps. Le moment viendra où il faudra se tenir prêts. »

La marionnette ne comprenait plus rien. Ces deux-là... Leurs Simili étaient liés, pourtant ! Elle croyait qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien et que... Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cela lui paraissait ridicule que Lumaria soit ami avec qui que ce soit.

« On ne peux pas faire confiance à ce qu'on ne connaît pas, répéta-t-elle, pourtant tu t'attend à ce que je te crois. Ca ne tient pas la route. »

Larxène lui aurait sans doute hurlé dessus, mais Arlène éclata de rire.

« T'as du cran, gamine, mais ça se tient. Moi, j'ai lu la base de données de l'Organisation, je sais tout de toi. Sinon, puisque ça t'intéresse, j'étais capitaine d'un navire spatial, autrefois. Un navire de pirates, précisa-t-elle avec un petit sourire sadique. J'ai réussi à me faire un nom parmi toutes ces brutasses puantes. Puis un jour, il y a eu cette foutue attaque de Sans-Coeurs dans un port, et... Je me suis réveillée trois ans plus tard, avec une migraine, des souvenirs qui ne m'appartenaient pas et sans mon bateau. Ces enfoirés n'ont pas voulu me reprendre en tant que capitaine. Tu aurais vu comme ils m'ont traité... Moi, qu'ils respectaient pourtant avant ! J'en ai tué quelques uns et je suis repartie. Lumaria m'a trouvé en train de cuver du rhum dans un caniveau et m'a dit qu'il pouvait m'aider à récupérer mon équipage et mon navire. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. »

La marionnette ne sut pas trop quoi dire pendant un moment. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Arlène lui révèle tout ça sans broncher... Elle devait vraiment soupçonner une trahison de la part de Lumaria et craindre cette éventualité.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'il tiendra ses promesses ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Arlène. Je sais juste que son Simili a jeté le mien en pâture lorsque ça l'arrangeait, alors qu'il parlait de collaboration. Seulement, je suis différente de ma Simili, et lui aussi, donc ça ne veut peut-être rien dire. Je ne le connais pas, dans le fond. En revanche, c'est certain qu'il ne nous a pas tout dit. Ne répète pas ça à n'importe qui. Si je te le dis, c'est uniquement pour pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un si la situation tourne au vinaigre. Alors ? »

Elle voulait de l'aide pour une éventuelle rébellion ? Que pouvait-elle lui répondre, au juste ? De plus, il y avait toujours le risque qu'il s'agisse d'un piège pour tester sa loyauté ou autre chose d'aussi tordu...

« On verra bien en temps voulu » déclara-t-elle prudemment.

Cela sembla suffire à son interlocutrice, qui esquissa un petit sourire satisfait avant de quitter la balustrade et de tourner les talons, s'éloignant en faisant claquer ses bottes sur les pavés.

* * *

Le chemin transparent menant à la Citadelle s'étalait au pied des deux scientifiques. Largement plus impressionnante en vrai qu'en souvenirs, cette bâtisse. Dire que les Fondateurs de l'Organisation XIII avaient construit ce monument de toutes pièces...

Selon Even, quelque chose sentait le vinaigre dans cette affaire. Il faillit demander à Ienzo s'il était sûr de vouloir écouter cette rustre d'Arlène, mais parvint à tenir sa langue. Il avait compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas mettre en doute les décisions de son cadet, au risque d'y laisser sa peau. Et il trouvait cela risible, franchement, d'en être réduit à devoir obéir au doigt et à l'oeil à un néophyte qu'_il_ avait formé, bon sang ! C'était lui qui lui avait tout appris, et voilà comment on le remerciait !

Satané gamin. S'il avait su, il aurait fait en sorte qu'il se perde quelque part et ne revienne pas... Ou qu'il soit assassiné par ces Nescients qui avaient envahis le Jardin Radieux quelques temps avant l'arrivée de l'apprenti Xehanort – le début du désastre... Dire que c'était Ienzo qui avait insisté auprès de cet illuminé pour qu'ils poursuivent clandestinement ses recherches sur les coeurs ! A l'époque, il n'avait qu'une dizaine d'années... Aujourd'hui, Even se sentait idiot de ne pas avoir décelé _les signes _de sa folie plus tôt. Il se sentait en partie responsable. Avec Ansem et Aeleus, ils l'avaient pratiquement élevés, cet enfant !

Ledit enfant, qui n'en était plus vraiment un, paraissait hésiter à entrer dans la Citadelle.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller voir ce Lumaria, tenta Even. Tu trouveras bien autre chose pour...

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de trouver autre chose ! rétorqua Ienzo. Je dois écouter la proposition qu'il a à me faire.

-Mais enfin...

-Silence. »

Even ravala sa fierté encore une fois. Il eut soudainement l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis son retour à la vie.

_Non,_ protesta une voix dans son esprit. _C'est depuis qu'il est tombé dans cette fissure... Depuis qu'il se croit en mission pour le Kingdom Hearts, c'est depuis ce jour-là qu'il a totalement perdu la raison._

Sans doute, oui, mais la soif de pouvoir d'Ienzo ne datait pas d'hier. Peu importait ce qui lui était arrivé lorsqu'il était tombé dans le coeur de la Cité du Crépuscule, _ça_ s'était servi de sa nature trop ambitieuse pour le manipuler. Cependant, il s'agissait de quelque chose qui pourrissait déjà son coeur depuis longtemps.

« Nous sommes attendus, visiblement » fit observer Ienzo en levant les yeux vers la Citadelle.

A l'entrée de celle-ci, une silhouette féminine leur faisait signe de venir. Even renifla de mépris. Encore cette femme. La veille, elle était venue jusque dans le monde où ils se terraient depuis l'échec de la fusion entre le Colisée de l'Olympe et Atlantica. Elle avait été très arrogante – fidèle au caractère de sa Simili – insistant sur le fait qu'ils étaient totalement démunis, incapables de se défendre sans Dilan, et que Lumaria pourrait les aider – pire encore, qu'ils avaient _absolument _besoinde l'aide de ce Lumaria, qu'il poursuivait les mêmes buts qu'eux et se montrerait généreux.

Et elle avait raison sur un point. Even ne parvenait pas à se battre avec l'arme de son Simili, trop lourde, et son seul pouvoir de glace ne suffirait pas à les protéger de leurs – trop nombreux à son goût – ennemis. Ienzo ne passait pas non plus pour un guerrier, en dépit de sa prothèse mécanique pleine de gadgets bien pratiques.

Ils se hâtèrent de la rejoindre.

« Eh bien, vous ne vous êtes pas faits attendre ! » s'exclama la jeune femme.

Even ne daigna pas répondre.

« Contente-toi de nous conduire à ton maître » ordonna Ienzo.

Pendant un moment, Even crut qu'elle allait attaquer son cadet – si seulement elle pouvait l'en débarrasser... Mais elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard avec toute l'agressivité possible.

« Ce n'est pas mon maître, crétin ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu lui obéis au doigt et à l'oeil, fit habilement remarquer Ienzo. Je n'appellerais pas vraiment ça un partenariat équitable. »

Even se demanda alors si son cadet se considérait comme son maître à lui. L'idée le révolta, et pourtant...

La malotrue ouvrit la bouche pour protester, avant de la refermer et de tourner les talons théâtralement pour s'enfoncer dans la Citadelle, sans vérifier si les scientifiques la suivaient ou non. Pathétique...

Elle les conduisit finalement à la Vue du Crépuscule, Par la baie vitrée, le faux Kingdom Hearts en ruines semblait les juger de son métaphorique oeil malveillant. Le rêve d'une dizaine d'êtres, détruit. Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, Even en ressentit une espèce de sensation de regret. Certainement les souvenirs de son Simili qui réagissaient en lui. Mais tout de même, cette immense chose dans le ciel le mettait fort mal à l'aise.

Il mit un moment à apercevoir l'homme qui se tenait devant eux – pourtant, avec ses exubérants cheveux roses, il aurait dû le remarquer tout de suite – leur souriant d'un air qui se voulait poli, mais qu'Even trouvait affreusement condescendant.

« Mes amis, annonça-t-il presque théâtralement, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma demeure ! »

Le scientifique en aurait eu la nausée, se rappelant tout ce que Marluxia avait fait pour l'acquérir, cette Citadelle... Il n'existait certes plus, mais son original avait tout de même réalisé son objectif, au final. Il n'y avait pas de justice, vraiment.

C'étaient des choses comme celles-ci qui le faisaient douter qu'Ienzo ait réellement entendu les paroles divines du Kingdom Hearts. Si le coeur des mondes possédait une conscience, il ne laisserait pas ce genre d'événements insensés se produire !

« Oh, abandonne cet air mielleux, Lumaria ! aboya-t-il. Viens-en aux faits au lieu de tenter de nous amadouer !

-Ca suffit, Even » siffla Ienzo.

A nouveau réduit au silence comme un vulgaire chien, le vieux scientifique décida de cuver sa colère dans son coin.

Les deux autres s'entre-regardèrent longuement. On pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air. Même Lumaria paraissait menaçant, malgré son visage aimable. Quelque chose dans ses yeux brillait d'un éclat purement malsain.

« Allons, abandonnez ces expressions méfiantes, fit l'homme aux cheveux roses. Nous sommes là pour parler en tant qu'alliés.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à nous aider ? demanda Ienzo de but en blanc. Quel est l'intérêt pour toi ? »

Even hocha la tête. Il méprisait le gamin, mais ce dernier était loin d'être idiot. La prétendue générosité de Lumaria lui semblait louche également.

« Mais parce que nous partageons le même but, tout simplement. Il est normal de s'entraider dans ces cas-là, n'est-ce pas ? L'union fait la force. »

Comme toujours lorsqu'on abordait ce sujet, Ienzo se braqua. Il recula d'un pas, défiant son vis-à-vis du regard. Et encore ces yeux d'illuminés...

« Qu'en sais-tu, de mon but ? rétorqua-t-il. Je suis l'émissaire du Kingdom Hearts pour maintenir l'ordre et rétablir la Lumière dans les mondes !Je suis chargé de punir tous les suppôts des Ténèbres sans exception aucune ! »

Lumaria leva les deux paumes en signe de paix, mais il paraissait plus amusé que terrifié.

« Je ne peux pas me prétendre ton égal, dans ce cas. Je n'ai pas eu _l'honneur_ de recevoir des directives du Kingdom Hearts en personne, déclara-t-il (et Even crut percevoir un brin d'ironie dans sa voix). En revanche, je n'emploie pas les Ténèbres, tu devrais le sentir... Et les anéantir est également ce que je recherche. »

Un court silence, puis Ienzo plissa le nez.

« Tu dis vrai, je ne sens aucune trace des Ténèbres sur toi. En revanche, il y en a au coeur de ta Citadelle.

-Ah, oui, je sais, ça fait d'ailleurs parti de ce que j'ai à vous offrir. »

Ienzo ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Lumaria le fit taire en levant la main.

« Je te parlerais de cela en temps et en heure. Auparavant, j'aimerais connaître tes plans. Admettons que je te fournisse des protecteurs contre tes ennemis, que fera-tu ? J'imagine que tu y as déjà songé.

-Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance avec mes plans ? cracha Ienzo. Qui me dis que tu n'iras pas tout répéter à ces foutus Porteurs de Keyblades ?

-Personne, admit Lumaria. Tu as le droit de rester vague, je veux juste savoir dans les grandes lignes ce que tu as l'intention de faire. Pour t'aider du mieux possible, évidemment. Et d'ailleurs, soit assuré que mes relations avec les Porteurs sont inexistantes. Enfin... Les Porteurs officiels, en tout cas. Mais j'y reviendrais plus tard. Alors ? »

Even aurait voulu dire à son cadet de la boucler. Il ne faisait pas confiance le moins du monde à ce Lumaria qui débarquait avec ses grands airs et se prétendait leur ami. D'un autre côté, c'était sans doute mieux que cet abominable puritain qu'Ienzo avait trouvé dans le monde où ils s'étaient réfugiés...

« Eh bien, commença Ienzo, quoi de mieux pour nous débarrasser des Ténèbres qu'une immense purge ? J'ai pour objectif de détruire définitivement les fauteurs de troubles principaux. Ensuite, j'aviserais.

-Quelles sont les personnes sur ta liste ?

-Tout d'abord, Xehanort et ses sbires, évidemment, décréta le scientifique. Ensuite, cette abomination de Vanitas qui se terre chez les Porteurs de Keyblade, ainsi que les Princesses de Coeur et tous ceux qui se dresseront sur mon chemin. Je ne sais pas encore s'il convient ou non de laisser les Elus de la Keyblade en vie, mais s'ils tentent de m'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit, ils mourront également. »

Lumaria leva un sourcil amusé.

« Les Princesses de Coeur sont pourtant dépourvues de Ténèbres.

-Peut-être, admit Ienzo avec amertume, mais elles ont trahit le Kingdom Hearts et gâché le don qu'Il leur a gracieusement offert. Il est évident qu'elles doivent être punies pour cela. Ceci dit, je compte tout d'abord les maintenir en vie pour étudier leur coeur...

-... et voir comment quelqu'un peut survivre sans abriter de Ténèbres ? acheva leur hôte. Je comprends. Intéressant. Oh, à ce propos, puis-je te suggérer d'ajouter Maléfique à ta liste ?

-La sorcière ? s'étonna Even. Elle est morte il y a longtemps de cela ! »

Lumaria tourna vers lui ses prunelles scrutatrices et secoua doucement la tête, désignant l'espace derrière son dos du pouce. La baie vitrée devint soudainement opaque, puis des couleurs sombres apparurent et formèrent l'image d'une affreuse femme au teint verdâtre qui discutait avec un chien humanoïde à l'air lourdeau. Le sujet de leur entretien demeurerait à jamais un mystère puisqu'ils voyaient leurs lèvres bouger sans entendre aucun son.

« Elle est vivante, expliqua inutilement Lumaria, et fomente un complot contre les Elus de la Keyblade. La connaissant, elle cherche sans doute à dominer les mondes pour son propre intérêt. Néanmoins, elle est affaiblie et sans alliés pour le moment, donc ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ne parvienne à grand-chose.

-Elle n'en reste pas moins une menace, protesta Ienzo. Je m'en chargerais également. »

Il paraissait presque reconnaissant envers son interlocuteur pour cette information. En tout cas, il ne se méfiait plus, d'après ce qu'Even voyait.

« Il te faudra des pouvoirs plus importants qu'un ou deux malheureux gardiens pour accomplir tout ceci... entama Lumaria.

-J'y travaille, le coupa Ienzo d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune question.

-Bien, bien, comme tu voudras... déclara Lumaria comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse. En attendant, voici ce que j'ai à te proposer : deux protecteurs qui te suivront et t'obéirons au doigt et à l'oeil, rien que ça ! »

Les deux scientifiques échangèrent un regard suspicieux. Even prit la parole.

« Comment savoir s'ils sont dignes de confiance ?

-Justement, ce sera à toi de t'en assurer, sourit l'homme aux cheveux roses. Après tout, c'est ton Simili qui les a créés, tu devrais savoir comment les faire obéir. »

Devant l'air confus d'Even, l'autre éclata de rire et expliqua :

« La réplique de Riku, tu t'en souviens ?

-Oh. Oui, bien sûr, celui-là ! Mais qui est le second... ? »

Sans le laisser le temps de finir, Lumaria sortit de son veston un paquet de feuilles agrafées et lui tendit. Après avoir lu l'entête, Even reconnut la mise en page des rapports de l'Organisation XIII. Mais de celui-là, il ne s'en souvenait pas...

« Elles viennent de la base de données de la Citadelle, expliqua le maître des lieux, et font état d'un second clone, plus réussi encore que Néo-Riku, qui aurait fait office de quatorzième membre durant quelques temps. Il s'agit d'un clone de Sora, mais il possède l'apparence de Kairi à cause des souvenirs qu'il a emmagasinés.

-Drôle d'histoire, commenta prudemment Ienzo. Comment se fait-il qu'on ne s'en rappelle pas ? Nos Simili auraient dû en garder la trace dans leurs mémoires.

-C'est un peu compliqué. Tout est mieux expliqué dans la salle des données, leur apprit Lumaria.

-Et tu as pu récupérer ces deux clones ? Pourtant, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, Néo s'était associé avec ces rats du Jardin Radieux.

-Pour Néo, c'est une surprise, à vrai dire. Il n'est arrivé qu'hier, expliqua l'homme. Quant à N°i, l'autre pantin, elle a débarquée un mois auparavant avec Roxas. J'imagine que c'est dû aux dégâts que Xehanort a causé au coeur de Sora.

-Roxas est là aussi ? questionna Even.

-En effet, mais je doute qu'il vous obéisse, donc je vais le garder ici. En revanche, les deux autres étant des créations artificielles... Avec quelques réglages, ils deviendront sans doute parfaitement dociles. »

Ienzo se tourna alors vers son aîné.

« Tu pourrais faire ça ? »

Il fouilla un moment dans les souvenirs de Vexen. Bien qu'il n'y trouva pas la création de N°i, il se rappelait bien de celle de Néo. Le fonctionnement devrait en être le même. Sa curiosité scientifique, malmenée ces derniers temps, se réveilla soudainement. Oh, il avait hâte d'étudier ces pantins ! Il en serait presque reconnaissant envers Lumaria, pour le coup. Presque, car il se méfiait toujours de ses intentions.

« Ma foi, ça me semble tout à fait faisable, acquiesça-t-il. Seulement, Vexen a doté ces marionnettes d'un coeur, et les coeurs peuvent se montrer imprévisibles. Il y a donc des risques de complications, mais... »

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard hostile d'Ienzo posé sur lui. Le genre de regards qui confirmait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à se débarrasser de lui s'il devenait inutile.

« Je pourrais certainement mettre leur coeur en veilleuse, se rattrapa Even. C'est tout à fait faisable, oui.

-Alors ? sourit Lumaria. Marché conclu ? Oh, je ne vous demande rien en échange, évidemment ! Je vous les offre de bon coeur. »

Even le trouvait un peu gonflé de parler d'offre. Ces marionnettes avaient été créées par _son_ Simili. Elles lui revenaient donc de droit, logiquement.

« J'aimerais tout de même savoir d'où vient ce clone de Sora, au juste, fit Ienzo.

-Bien sûr. Pour ça, veuillez me suivre à la base de données, l'ordinateur vous expliquera ça mieux que moi. »

Et il les enjoignit à le suivre jusque dans le couloir. Even soupira, mais s'engagea tout de même à la suite d'Ienzo. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, de toute façon.

La marionnette s'assura qu'ils soient bien tous partis avant de sortir de sa cachette.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter, que Lumaria n'hésiterait pas à la trahir ! A présent, beaucoup des paroles d'Arlène faisaient sens. C'était Ienzo qu'elle était allée voir, la veille ! Elle avait tenté de la prévenir, pourtant. Et tout ça pour les vendre, elle et Néo, comme de vulgaires marchandises ! Elle se sentait vraiment bête...

Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, sans quoi ils lui laveraient le cerveau pour mieux la manipuler. _Mais Roxas..._ Qu'allait-elle dire à Roxas ? Accepterait-il seulement de la suivre ? Ils ne comptaient pas le « reprogrammer », lui, mais Lumaria n'hésiterait pas à s'en débarrasser le moment venu...

Non, il ne voudrait certainement pas partir avec une quasi-inconnue et abandonner ses chances de revoir Axel. Et puis, il savait se défendre tout seul. Ca lui faisait mal, mais Xion devrait fuir sans lui.

Et Néo ? Il se trouvait en danger également, mais l'écouterait-il ? Ils ne s'était parlés qu'une seule fois et ne s'étaient pas vraiment quittés de manière amicale, mais... Il fallait qu'elle le prévienne tout de même. Tant pis pour lui, s'il ne la croyait pas.

Décidée, elle ouvrit un couloir obscur pour se rendre plus vite dans la chambre du clone, en espérant qu'il s'y trouve.

Autrefois, l'obscurité ne l'effrayait pas, mais à présent, il faisait sombre et quelque chose le cherchait. Quelque chose qui voyait dans le noir alors que lui non. Quelque chose qui riait silencieusement tout autour de lui et qui s'approchait et qui pouvait l'attraper entre ses griffes à tout moment et lui ne pouvait pas courir puisqu'il ne voyait pas et qu'il craignait d'avancer tout droit vers la chose et et et il sentit une étreinte glacée se refermer sur son coeur et-

Sora se réveilla en sursaut, une main sur sa poitrine, incapable de crier. Un instant, il crut se trouver encore dans son cauchemar, avant que sa vue ne s'adapte à l'obscurité de la chambre et qu'il ne perçoive les contours des meubles de la pièce.

Se calmer. Surtout, rester calme. Il ne s'agissait que d'un cauchemar. Et même si cela lui paraissait effroyablement vrai, même s'il avait ressentait encore comme un grand froid à l'endroit de son coeur, rien n'était vrai. Même si...

Cela faisait un moment qu'il faisait des cauchemars de la sorte. Depuis ce que Xehanort lui avait fait subir dans les mondes oniriques, en fait. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé après sa capture, mais on lui avait raconté que leur ennemi voulait faire de lui un de ses treize réceptacles.

Depuis, il tentait de se convaincre que ses cauchemars n'étaient que des coïncidences, et pas un signe quelconque que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Il n'allait tout de même pas inquiéter ses amis pour si peu...

Avant de se rendormir, il alluma tout de même sa lampe de chevet pour se rassurer... et juste au cas où quelque chose se terrait dans le noir.


	5. Fuite

**Yooo ! Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va. Dans ce chapitre, les choses commencent enfin à bouger. Ca devrait faire plaisir à certains. **

**Trève de bavardages, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**5. Fuite**

Kairi repoussa d'un geste l'assaut de Sora, avant de lui infliger un sort de Glace bien senti à l'épaule. Le garçon poussa un cri mais ne lâcha pas son arme, revenant à la charge. La jeune fille esquiva gracieusement vers l'arrière, puis se protégea d'un sort Miroir.

Son ami s'interrompit tout à coup, repositionnant ses bras le long du corps et tirant une moue contrariée.

« Eh, c'est pas fair-play, ça ! »

Kairi se mit à rire, désactivant sa protection. Ils n'étaient pas censés se stopper en plein entraînement, mais Sora peinait à se concentrer en combats amicaux, puisque sa vie n'était pas en jeu. Avant de lui répondre, elle partagea un regard amusé avec Naminé, qui dessinait tranquillement en les regardant faire. Elle ne venait pas souvent la voir, mais il fallait tout de même qu'elle poursuive l'entraînement malgré sa présence. Si elle voulait passer Maître, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire de pause.

« Tes ennemis ne seront pas fair-play, sur le champs de bataille, argua-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Mais comment veux-tu que je gagnes si j'arrive même pas à t'atteindre ?

-Elle a raison, Sora, intervint une voix féminine. Xehanort ne te fera pas de cadeau. »

La mention de leur ennemi jeta un léger froid, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un abordait le sujet. Kairi crut même voir une ombre passer sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

Aqua s'avança vers eux, le visage sérieux mais néanmoins amical. Elle était en meilleur état qu'après son séjour dans les Ténèbres, mais la Princesse voyait bien que quelque chose dans la nature de la guerrière était différent après toutes ces années d'errance en ce lieu intemporel – ou bien était-ce la disparition de Ventus... ou les deux. Elle ne se souvenait pas précisément de sa rencontre avec sa mentor, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille, mais elle en gardait l'impression d'une jeune femme empreinte d'une Lumière à peine entachée par l'obscurité. A présent, la part de Ténèbres en son coeur s'avérait plus forte. Pas plus étendue que chez une personne ordinaire, mais plus... malsaine, en quelque sorte. Plus triste, quoi que ça puisse bien vouloir dire. Et pourtant, Aqua gardait le cap, elle paraissait démesurément forte, et leur enseignait le savoir transmis par Eraqus du mieux possible.

Kairi se demandait comment elle faisait. Parce qu'elle, elle doutait. Souvent, trop souvent. Elle, elle n'arrivait pas à bien faire tout en s'angoissant pour tant de choses à la fois. Et en cela, elle admirait tellement son aînée...

Cette dernière se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils d'un air qui se voulait sévère et qui ne fonctionnait pas très bien.

« Tu aurais très bien pu l'atteindre à la poitrine avec ton sortilège, commenta Aqua. Je t'ai vu dévier ta Keyblade.

-Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit si fragile. Pas vrai, Sora ? »

Le concerné plaça ses mains derrière la nuque, l'air peu soucieux de se prendre un bloc de glace en plein coeur.

« Du tout ! répondit-il gaiement. Je crois que j'ai déjà affronté plus redoutable que Kairi dans mon existence, hein !

-En attendant, elle gagnait le combat avant que tu n'abandonnes... fit remarquer Aqua.

-Je veux bien admettre, riposta l'Elu de la Keyblade, sauf que c'est pas possible de l'attaquer si elle se protège tout le temps ! »

La guerrière eut un petit rire, puis ébouriffa les cheveux châtains de son élève en un geste affectueux – elle faisait ça, parfois, et souvent à Sora.

« Ce qui est tout à son honneur, fit-elle en glissant un regard complice à Kairi. Elle est agile, plus que toi, et maîtrise la magie, ce qui en fait une cible difficile à atteindre, c'est vrai. Seulement, il faut te préparer à affronter tout type d'adversaires. Il n'y aura pas que d'énormes Sans-Coeurs faciles à toucher qui se dresseront sur ta route.

Le châtain ne répondit pas, mais son expression se fit plus sérieuse, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qui venait d'être dit. Il coula un regard vers sa meilleure amie, mais n'avait pour une fois pas l'air amusé le moins du monde. Voire même un peu sombre, presque comme inquiet.

« Quelqu'un a vu Lea et Riku ? questionna Aqua.

-Je crois que Riku est parti au Jardin Radieux, régler cette affaire avec Néo. »

Le clone avait disparu la veille au beau milieu de la nuit, selon les dires de Naminé, qui était venue les en informer. Volatilisé sans laisser de traces. Il ne paraissait pas s'être fait enlever, donc l'hypothèse la plus probable était qu'il ait décidé de partir de son plein gré. Kairi ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment, à vrai dire, et il avait toujours regardé Naminé d'une manière qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Mais sa petite amie semblait se sentir concernée par cette disparition. Ils étaient amis, elle et Néo, plus ou moins. Kairi n'en savait pas grand-chose, en vérité. Elle avait eu vent des événements du Manoir Oblivion, évidemment, mais elle ne pouvait pas réellement se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était produit là-bas.

« Et Lea ? questionna la guerrière d'un air fatigué, comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Aucune idée, fit Kairi.

-Non plus. »

Aqua poussa un long soupir. Lea devait encore avoir trouvé un endroit à peu près isolé pour y faire une petite sieste. Il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal avec une Keyblade, mais se déconcentrait à peu près aussi vite que Sora, à la différence près qu'il s'éclipsait chaque fois qu'il décidait avoir suffisamment travaillé. Riku et Aqua passaient donc une bonne partie de la journée à le pourchasser à travers la Contrée du Départ.

« Je vais le chercher, annonça-t-elle. Vous pouvez vous reposer, en attendant. »

Kairi ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea vers sa petite amie, le sourire aux lèvres. A cause de l'entraînement, cela faisait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient plus vues. Sans un mot, elle s'assit à côté d'elle. Naminé ne releva pas les yeux immédiatement de son carnet à dessin, concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. La Princesse jeta un oeil par-dessus son épaule pour observer son travail. C'était abstrait. Des lambeaux de couleurs tout en courbes dans des tons clairs, jaunes et roses principalement.

Lorsque le crayon interrompit sa course sur la feuille, Kairi se décida à commenter doucement :

« C'est joli, mais ça fait longtemps que tu ne fais plus de vrais dessins. Enfin, c'en est un vrai, mais... Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Sa petite amie se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« C'est simplement que je n'ai pas l'inspiration pour ça, j'imagine, répondit-elle rapidement. Mais toi, comment tu vas ? »

_Pas très bien_, voulut répondre la rousse. A la place, elle serra la main de l'autre jeune fille, qui comprit le message. Elles avaient cette façon bien pratique de communiquer sans mot dire, sans doute dû à leur ancienne connexion – puisque Naminé n'était plus vraiment une Simili, possédant une moitié de coeur.

« C'est juste que... marmonna Kairi. Je dois passer Maître au plus vite, et j'ai l'impression de ne pas en avoir encore l'étoffe.

-C'est normal, répondit l'autre d'un ton rassurant. Tu ne t'entraînes pas depuis aussi longtemps que Sora ou Riku. Et puis, en parlant de Sora, tu étais tout de même en train de le vaincre. Ce n'est pas rien, si ?

-Oui, mais... »

Silence. Même à elle, elle ne parvenait pas à avouer clairement ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle y pensait tellement, depuis tous ces événements...

« C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé au sein du Kingdom Hearts, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Naminé.

Kairi leva la tête vers elle, surprise. Elle s'étonnerait toujours de la capacité de sa petite amie à la connaître par coeur – littéralement. Puis, elle dirigea son regard vers la cour d'entraînement, se disant au passage que Sora n'était pas venu les rejoindre – pour une fois, tant mieux : elle ne souhaitait pas avoir cette conversation avec lui.

Naminé avait vu juste. Quelques semaines auparavant, elle et Vanitas avaient stoppé la fusion des mondes en s'adressant au Kingdom Hearts, qui leur avait fait une requête à tous les deux. A elle incombait la tâche de guider les Princesses de Coeur pour qu'elles aient un rôle à jouer dans l'équilibre du monde.

C'était légitime, au fond, puisqu'elle avait sans le vouloir brisé la chaîne du destin en s'enfuyant de l'Ile du Destin. Les événements qui en avaient découlé, même le Kingdom Hearts n'avait pu les prévoir, puisqu'ils s'éloignaient de ses plans d'origine.

Outre le fait que des milliers de questions existentielles traversaient l'esprit de Kairi – en quelle mesure le coeur des mondes avait prévu tout ce qu'il s'était produit depuis la nuit des temps ? Avait-il tracé le destin des Simili ? Les sombres desseins de Xehanort ? Toutes ces souffrances, les existences plongées dans les Ténèbres ? - elle se demandait surtout une chose, une seule, qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil : Et maintenant ?

Les Princesses de Coeur n'étaient pas des guerrières pour la plupart, et même si certaines accepteraient sans doute d'essayer d'en devenir, la plupart refuseraient. Elles possédaient des pouvoirs, certes, mais qu'en faire ? Quel rôle pouvaient-elles jouer maintenant que leur avenir n'était plus gravé dans la pierre ?

Kairi devait trouver des réponses, et vite, mais rien ne lui venait en tête et cette angoisse qui lui rongeait le coeur n'arrangeait rien. Surtout qu'avant de réunir les Princesses, il fallait qu'elle soit Maître de la Keyblade, ce qui lui prendrait encore un moment. Et si Xehanort se décidait à attaquer avant qu'elle ne soit prête ?

Elle pensait en avoir fini avec toutes ses insécurités, et pourtant elles revenaient à la charge à la première occasion...

« J'y pense, fit soudainement Naminé, la tirant de ces réflexions.

-Hm ?

-Le Kingdom Hearts ne t'a pas donné d'ultimatum, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, admit Kairi. J'ai quand même l'impression que ça a à voir avec la guerre des Keyblades et Xehanort...

-Peut-être pas.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre » soupira-t-elle.

Et puis, ils savaient tellement peu de choses sur les dons des Princesses de Coeur ! Comment savoir, au juste, jusqu'où s'étendaient leurs capacités ? Si elles pouvaient faire fusionner des mondes par la seule force de leur volonté sans s'en rendre compte...

« Ne te tracasse pas avec ça pour l'instant, soupira Naminé. La solution t'apparaîtra sans doute en temps et en heure.

-Tu ne peux pas en être sûre ! s'exclama Kairi. Si je ne suis pas fichue de trouver une solution... »

Elle mit un moment à s'interrompre et à tourner la tête vers le phénomène qui se produisait au milieu de la cour.

Un portail lumineux s'ouvrait, si aveuglant qu'elle dû plisser les yeux pour le contempler. Une silhouette recroquevillée y apparut, puis la Lumière s'éteignit.

Aurore se tenait là, à genoux, une entaille profonde marquant sa joue. Ses cheveux, d'habitude merveilleusement bien peignés, ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseaux et ses yeux pleins de terreurs ne semblèrent même pas voir les jeunes filles, qui se précipitèrent vers elle pour la soutenir.

« Aurore ? appela Kairi pour attirer son attention. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Son coeur cognait à tout rompre. Pas Xehanort, pas maintenant... Ils n'étaient pas prêts !

La Princesse lui agrippa le bras, suffisamment fort pour la faire grimacer, mais ne la regardait toujours pas, perdue dans son propre esprit.

« Maléfique... croassa-t-elle. Le château... T-Tout le monde... »

Kairi et Naminé échangèrent un regard abasourdi. La sorcière n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis qu'elle avait tenté de voler les données du journal de Jiminy. Ils avaient oublié cette menace, secondaire devant les autres dangers se dressant sur leur route. Grave erreur.

« Elle vous a pris d'assaut ? Aurore, où sont les autres ? Le roi Phillip ? »

La Princesse se mit à trembler violemment et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le bras de la jeune fille, qui serra les dents pour ne pas crier. De son autre main, elle arrachait frénétiquement l'herbe en dessous d'elle.

« Il n'y a plus de royaume. »

* * *

La chambre était vide.

La marionnette soupira. Evidemment. Rien ne pouvait se passer comme il fallait, hein ?

Il fallait qu'elle aille chercher Néo, mais la Citadelle était immense et le temps pressait. Si elle tombait sur Lumaria et les scientifiques... Cependant, pouvait-elle laisser l'autre clone ici sans le prévenir ? Même s'il s'était montré odieux lors de leur – seule – discussion, elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner à son sort.

Bon. Réfléchir. Déjà, il fallait éviter les étages inférieurs, où se trouvaient les bases de données. De toute façon, le garçon ne devait pas trouver grand intérêt à s'y rendre. Mais à part ça, il pouvait se trouver partout...

Pas le choix, la marionnette se précipita hors de la pièce et prit une direction au hasard sans même prendre la peine de fermer la porte. Les couloirs blancs s'enchaînèrent sans aucune trace de celui qu'elle cherchait. La panique commençait à la gagner, ainsi que l'envie pressante d'invoquer un Portail pour fuir cet endroit.

_Calme-toi, calme-toi... Il ne peut pas être loin. Sauf que Lumaria non plus n'est pas si loin._

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? »

Ton moqueur. Elle se retourna. Arlène la fixait, les mains sur les hanches, avec un air bien trop sournois à son goût. Néanmoins, la marionnette tenta de jouer l'innocence – chose dont elle commençait à prendre l'habitude, depuis son arrivée à la Citadelle.

« Je voudrais juste parler à Néo, déclara-t-elle le plus calmement possible. Tu sais où il est ?

-Ca dépend. De quoi compte-tu lui parler ?

-Rien d'important.

-Tant mieux, parce que Lumaria te cherche, lui apprit la jeune femme. Il a quelqu'un à te présenter. Enfin, vu ton air renfrogné, j'ai comme l'impression que tu le savais déjà. Tu écoutes aux portes, maintenant, gamine ? »

Arlène se tenait entre elle et le couloir. Aucune chance de sortie, donc. Et elle qui ne pouvait quasiment pas se défendre !

En désespoir de cause, elle envoya une boule de feu, bien vite esquivée par son adversaire, qui éclata de rire.

« Bien tenté, gamine ! Malheureusement, ça ne suffira pas à te sauver ! »

Le fil de kunaïs parti aussitôt, parsemé d'un courant électrique. La marionnette esquiva au dernier moment, sentant presque la chaleur de la décharge sur sa joue.

« Je pensais qu'on était alliées ! tenta-t-elle tout en se doutant bien que leur « accord » ne tenait plus.

-Dommage pour toi, mais je ne me sens pas en danger pour le moment, contrairement à toi ! Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas exécuter les ordres. »

Nouvel assaut. Cette fois, la marionnette s'y attendait et put s'en tirer facilement d'un bond sur le côté. Si elle arrivait à atteindre le couloir, peut-être... Ce fut un sort de glace qui naquit entre ses doigts pour tenter de faire bouger Arlène. Cette dernière fut contrainte de se décaler de l'entrée, comme prévu par le pantin.

Elle enchaîna les sortilèges pour contraindre son adversaire à battre en retraite à l'intérieur de la Zone Grise et ainsi pouvoir avancer vers la sortie. Ce qui fonctionna somme toute plutôt bien, puisque leurs positions s'inversèrent bientôt – pas trop tôt, elle était presque à court de magie !

Puis, elle commit une erreur de débutant. Ne pouvant plus attaquer, elle tourna le dos à Arlène sans réfléchir et se mit à courir. Elle eut à peine fait deux pas que quelque chose s'enroula autour de sa cheville. Un coup de jus parcourut sa jambe et la marionnette s'effondra au sol avec un cri.

Les bottes de l'autre résonnèrent derrière elle.

« Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'affronter sans arme, hm ? C'est dommage, tu aurais peut-être été un adversaire à la hauteur, si jamais tu possédais encore la Keyblade. »

Quelque chose passa très vite au dessus de la marionnette, assez rapidement pour faire voler ses cheveux courts, en direction de son adversaire. Elle entendit Arlène reculer en poussant un cri de rage.

« Bah tiens, il ne manquait plus toi ! » s'écria-t-elle.

La marionnette en profita pour relever la tête. Des lambeaux de Ténèbres s'accrochaient encore à la paume de Néo, qui tenait dans l'autre main une épée en forme d'aile de dragon, identique à celle que Riku possédait autrefois.

« Bah, poursuivit Arlène, avec un peu de chance tu offriras un combat un peu moins médiocre que cette chose ! »

La marionnette sentit l'arme de l'autre quitter sa cheville, la libérant pour mieux attaquer le garçon. Elle se redressa sitôt qu'elle fut libre et s'éloigna avant de lancer un sort qui déstabilisa leur ennemie, juste le temps pour Néo d'aller lui asséner un coup à l'épaule.

« Sale gamin ! » siffla leur adversaire.

Vite remise, elle riposta d'un sort de foudre que le clone eut du mal à esquiver, dans un espace aussi restreint que le couloir.

S'ils restaient là, le vacarme attirerait sûrement Lumaria et les scientifiques, ou même Roxas... Il faudrait piéger la femme juste assez de temps pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir, mais comment ?

La marionnette faisait de son mieux pour réfléchir, alors que Néo peinait de plus en plus à esquiver les assauts d'Arlène. Sauf que là, elle se trouvait définitivement à court de magie... A moins qu'il ne lui reste suffisamment pour jeter un dernier sort, mais ce serait risqué...

A peine eut-elle trouver la solution que le fil d'Arlène parvint à capturer Néo, dont l'épée tomba à terre avant de disparaître dans une brume de Ténèbres. Le sort de foudre parcourant l'arme de son ennemie le maintenait immobile, tandis que celle-ci affichait une expression triomphante.

« Bon, voilà, maintenant vous allez me suivre sans faire d'- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » hurla-t-elle à l'intention de la marionnette.

Celle-ci invoqua un sort de glace juste avant de poser ses deux mains sur le fil. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas hurler sous la décharge électrique, se concentrant. La glace recouvrait les lames une à une, traçant leur chemin jusqu'à leur propriétaire. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, idiote ?! Arrête ça ! Arrête immédiatement ! »

Lorsque la glace atteignit sa peau, le courant électrique disparut. Arlène voulut lâcher son arme, mais ses doigts restèrent collés à celle-ci. Pendant qu'elle se débattait pour se libérer, Néo s'extirpait sans trop de mal du piège et se relevait. Il invoqua son épée et s'avança vers la jeune femme, mais la marionnette lui saisit le poignet. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, surpris, il vit qu'elle tentait de l'entraîner vers un Couloir Obscur.

« Viens, déclara-t-elle précipitamment. Ils peuvent arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'étonna le clone. Et je peux savoir ce qu'elle te voul-

-Pas le temps d'expliquer ! »

Et sans pouvoir donner son avis, il se retrouva dans le Portail.

Plusieurs chemins se présentèrent à eux dans l'Entremonde. Le tenant toujours, Xion se dirigea vers la sortie la plus proche. Néo reconnut ce monde, sans s'y être rendu une seule fois – Agrabah. Le portail d'à côté en revanche, lui était totalement inconnu.

« Non, pas par là, lui fit-il en désignant l'autre monde.

-Comme tu veux » soupira la jeune fille.

Ils atterrirent dans une clairière verte et à l'allure paisible. Derrière celle-ci se dressait un château en proie aux flammes – des flammes vertes.

* * *

Lorsqu'Arlène vint le trouver, l'air furieuse, Roxas ne s'attendait pas à revoir Zexion et Vexen – enfin, leur originaux, mais de tout de même !

Il se tourna vers Lumaria, méfiant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce sont nos amis. »

C'était bien ça qui l'inquiétait... Et où se trouvaient Xion et Néo ?

Pour ce dernier, qui n'avait débarqué que deux jours auparavant, il ne le sentait pas. La ressemblance avec Riku devait jouer – ce mec l'avait enfermé dans une Cité Virtuelle, tout de même, bien que Roxas comprenne à présent ses choix.

Xion, en revanche... il ne savait pas trop. Quelque chose en elle – la ressemblance avec Naminé, sans doute – le poussait à lui faire confiance, mais le mystère qui planait sur son identité était trop énorme. Elle ne pouvait pas être la Simili de Kairi. Mais alors, de qui ? Etait-elle réellement une Simili ? Et cette histoire d'amnésie n'arrangeait rien, bien qu'elle soit plausible – après tout, lui non plus ne se souvenait de rien, durant les premiers jours. Puis, elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, au contraire. Ils auraient même pu devenir amis, peut-être, en d'autres circonstances – parce que Roxas ne comptait pas se lier avec qui que ce soit dans cette Citadelle, ou même avant d'avoir retrouvé Axel.

Depuis son retour à la vie, tout lui paraissait un piège mortel. On l'avait déjà trompé trop de fois pour qu'il ne se méfie pas. Envolé depuis longtemps, le petit Simili amnésique qui acquiesçait à tout ce qu'on lui disait. Au fond, tout le monde lui avait menti. Xemnas, Saïx, DiZ, même Axel...

« Oh, au fait, Xion et Néo se sont enfuis » lui annonça son « Supérieur » comme s'il s'agissait du bulletin météo.

Roxas fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil aux humains de Zexion et Vexen, qui n'avaient pas sorti un mot depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il remarqua au passage qu'il manquait un bras au plus jeune, remplacé par une prothèse mécanique terminée par des griffes, visiblement conçue pour l'attaque. Peu rassurants, en somme, malgré leurs blouses de scientifiques.

« Enfuis ? répéta le Simili d'un air dubitatif. Je pensais que nous étions libres de partir quand bon nous semblait. »

Lumaria éclata gracieusement de rire – oui, ce type parvenait réellement à rire _gracieusement_, ce qui n'accentuait que davantage son amabilité trop surfaite pour être vraie.

« Bien sûr, évidemment. Cependant, lorsque quelqu'un part sans dire au revoir, j'appelle cela fuir. Oh, de toute façon, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai appelé. J'ai une mission à te confier. »

_Pas trop tôt_, pensa Roxas. Il tournait en rond depuis des jours dans cette fichue Citadelle, passant des heures dans la salle d'entraînement pour éviter que des souvenirs douloureux ne refassent surface, ou pour arrêter de douter de sa décision de faire confiance – plus ou moins – à Lumaria.

Ce dernier se tourna vers les deux scientifiques, son air le plus hypocrite fiché sur le visage. Roxas eut vaguement envie de vomir.

« Messieurs, je suis vraiment désolé que notre, hm, petit arrangement soit compromis. J'espère que ça ne change rien à nos relations.

-Tu as intérêt à te rattraper, Lumaria » prévint l'original de Zexion.

Roxas lui nota un air bien plus agressif que son Simili, si froid et calme d'apparence. Celui-ci aussi paraissait calme, mais plus haineux qu'autre chose.

« Je ferais ce qui est en mon possible pour vous aider, promit le maître des lieux. Arlène, veux-tu bien accompagner ces messieurs à leur vaisseau ?

-Ils connaissent la sortie et je suis pas une bonniche, rétorqua celle-ci.

-Nous connaissons le chemin en effet, ajouta Even en jetant une oeillade vaguement dégoûtée à la jeune femme. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la pièce sans plus faire de politesses. Lumaria se tourna à nouveau vers Roxas.

« J'aurais besoin que tu me rapportes quelque chose d'une importance capitale. Ce sera plutôt difficile à trouver, je pense. Tu pars demain à la première heure.

-Quel monde ?

-Hum, le problème c'est que je n'en sais rien. C'est pour cela que cette quête risque de prendre du temps. Ne t'en fais pas, pendant que tu fouilleras un monde, Arlène en visitera un autre, pour aller plus vite.

-Ca risque de prendre une éternité, protesta le Simili.

-J'ai réduit le périmètre de recherches à une petite dizaine de mondes, lui apprit Lumaria. Ce ne sera pas si long que ça. »

_Long tout de même_, songea Roxas. Il faudrait plusieurs jours pour fouiller un monde de fond en combles. Autant de jours qui le séparaient encore d'Axel.

Il ne savait même pas si Lumaria tiendrait sa promesse, ni de quelle façon il comptait s'y prendre exactement. Sauf qu'il ne lui restait que ça, il ne pouvait se raccrocher qu'à cet espoir pour ne pas sombrer.

Il avait vu son meilleur ami mourir à travers les yeux de Sora sans pouvoir rien faire, sans même pouvoir lui faire comprendre qu'il se trouvait là. Il se souvenait encore de sa panique, de son envie de hurler sans en avoir la capacité, de ce profond sentiment d'injustice et-

Stop. Ne plus y penser. Ne plus penser tout court, ça valait mieux. Et survivre. Il pouvait y arriver, avec la perspective de le revoir bientôt.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Vos impressions ?**

**Ah, a****ussi, vous avez sûrement remarqué que la publication des chapitres a ralenti. C'est normal, je n'en ai plus assez d'avance pour pouvoir poster toutes les semaines. Le truc, c'est que je passe mon bac cette année, donc j'ai pas trop trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment. En plus, j'ai un peu de mal à organiser mes idées. J'ai à peu près tout ce qui va se passer en tête, mais j'ai du mal à arranger tout ça, tellement il y a de choses... J'ai créé trop d'intrigues, je crois. Argh. Mais je vais m'en sortir.**

******Bref, du coup, j'ai préféré vous mettre une publication toutes les deux semaines, pour ne pas vous priver de chapitres trop longtemps. Désolée.**

******Pyouh !**


	6. Cachotteries

**Bonjchour ! Euhm, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre. On entre enfin dans les choses sérieuses, si je puis dire. Voilà voilà, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**6. Cachotteries**

« Elle va bien ? » demanda Kairi en la voyant reparaître.

Naminé referma la porte derrière elle et soupira. D'espérer qu'Aurore aille bien après une telle épreuve, c'était optimiste, malgré les soins d'Aerith. Rien ne pouvait réparer les troubles du cœur. Rien, sauf peut-être de revoir son peuple et son époux en vie, mais...

« Elle dort » se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Sa petite amie hocha la tête, puis baissa les yeux comme si une idée s'insinuait dans son esprit.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Naminé.

-Rien, c'est juste... Je me demande quelles conséquences ça aura. Sur elle, je veux dire. »

Elle eut peur de comprendre ce que la rousse sous-entendait. Pourtant, malgré ces paroles énigmatiques, elle ne pouvait douter de ce que l'autre pensait. Elles étaient connectées.

Aurore était une Princesse de Coeur, une de celles qui s'avérait la moins encline à vouloir développer ses dons, avec Blanche-Neige. Peut-être qu'un choc tel que la perte de son royaume et de son amour la pousserait à vouloir se battre, ne serait-ce que pour se venger de Maléfique.

Mais c'était cruel d'avoir ce genre de pensées en de telles circonstances, et ce jugement calculateur des événements ne ressemblait pas à Kairi. Sur le coup, elle ne trouva pas quoi répondre.

« Elle s'en sortira, d'une manière ou d'une autre, finit-elle par sortir. Qu'avez-vous décidé de faire ?

-C'est plus sûr d'aller inspecter les lieux avant de tenter une quelconque offensive, répondit la rousse. Maléfique est dangereuse, et si elle est parvenue à assaillir un château entier toute seule, mieux vaut qu'on réfléchisse avant d'agir. »

Naminé acquiesça. Logique, en effet. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre bêtement de précieux alliés. Pas avec la guerre contre Xehanort qui se préparait et Ienzo volatilisé dans la nature.

La jeune fille s'inquiétait de la suite des événements. De plus, elle craignait de dessiner quelque chose de représentatif. Elle sentait son étrange pouvoir se manifester, ces derniers temps, mais faisait tout pour lutter contre, de peur de ce que cela engendrerait. Pourtant, parfois, elle se surprenait un crayon à la main sans même s'en rendre compte. Heureusement, elle parvenait à ne dessiner que de l'abstrait – ce qui ne pouvait faire de mal à personne, si ?

D'où lui venait cette étrange manifestation ? Son pouvoir d'agir sur les souvenirs des êtres liés à Sora ne lui avait jamais fait cela auparavant ! Même lorsqu'elle s'en servait sous la pression de Marluxia, elle contrôlait ce qu'elle faisait. Là, il s'agissait de quelque chose plus fort qu'elle... Quelqu'un tenterait-il de la manipuler à nouveau ? Si c'était le cas, le coupable le faisait à présent à son insu...

S'agirait-il de Xehanort ? Fallait-il qu'elle en parle aux autres ? Ou peut-être se faisait-elle juste des idées...

* * *

La marionnette s'autorisa à fermer les yeux un moment, à bout de souffle. Elle passa une main sur son front, dégageant les mèches collées par la sueur. Elle entendait la respiration haletante de Néo à côté d'elle, épuisé par son combat contre Arlène. Le Passage s'était refermé derrière eux, leur ennemie ne pourrait pas les suivre.

A présent, Xion prenait conscience de plusieurs choses. Premièrement, elle ne reverrait plus Roxas, resté aux côtés de Lumaria. Deuxièmement, les promesses de ce dernier ne tenaient bien évidemment plus. Envolés, ses espoirs que tout le monde se souvienne d'elle, et sa vengeance. Troisièmement, elle n'avait plus nulle part où aller, plus aucun but. Retour à la case départ.

Ah, encore une chose, s'aperçut-elle en rouvrant les yeux. Au loin, un château brûlait de flammes d'un vert flamboyant qui s'élevaient à des hauteurs improbables. Elle plissa les yeux, ayant retrouvé un peu d'énergie en même temps que de la curiosité. Quelque chose se déroulait là-bas. Quelque chose de mauvais.

Elle se tourna pour dire quelque chose à Néo, mais celui-ci la dardait d'un regard tellement meurtrier qu'elle garda les lèvres closes.

« C'était quoi, ça ? l'interrogea-t-il sèchement.

-Quoi donc ? » répondit Xion sur le même ton.

Il voulait sans doute parler du combat avec Arlène, mais, bon sang, il pourrait poser la question de façon moins hostile !

« Déjà, pourquoi tu te battais avec l'autre ? Bordel, maintenant, je peux plus retourner auprès de Lumaria, évidemment ! »

Du bout du pied, il envoya puérilement valser une pierre un peu plus loin. La marionnette avait du mal à y croire. Dans le genre odieux, elle avait déjà connu pire – Saïx et Arlène pour ne citer qu'eux. Mais aucun n'aurait pris la peine de lui venir en aide juste pour pouvoir la blâmer après coup !

« Ca, tu aurais dû y penser avant de me sauver ! répliqua-t-elle.

-Sans doute, ouais, vu ce que ça me rapporte ! »

Incroyable, vraiment...

« Te sauver de quoi d'ailleurs ? » poursuivit le garçon sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

Elle hésita. Lui dire la vérité reviendrait à dévoiler son identité. Pas que ça ait de l'importance, à présent, en fait, mais elle avait tellement pris l'habitude de mentir... Puis on ne savait jamais. Moins de gens connaîtraient son passé, mieux ce serait, pour le moment.

« On a d'autres problèmes à régler, fit-elle d'un ton un peu radoucit en désignant le château en proie aux flammes à l'horizon. »

Le regard de l'autre se fit perplexe.

« C'est pas notre problème, ça ! On a qu'à aller dans un autre monde, si celui-là est dangereux. »

Xion secoua la tête.

« Des gens sont peut-être en danger. On devrait aller voir.

-Pas question, bougonna Néo. Sérieusement, tu crois qu'on pourrait y faire quoi ? Puis tu tiens à peine debout, en plus... »

Il n'avait pas tort. Le combat contre Arlène l'avait épuisée et, surtout, elle était à court de magie. Autant dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas se battre du tout. Mais l'idée de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait à l'autre bout de la plaine la frustrait.

« Ca ira, le rassura-t-elle en se redressant un peu. Je vais... »

Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut une branche d'arbre presque plus grande qu'elle tombée à terre. Elle se dirigea vers le bout de bois, le ramassa et en cassa quelques rameaux. C'était rudimentaire, mais ça pouvait très bien servir de bâton de combat. Une fois, Roxas avait dû faire ce genre de chose aussi et ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti.

« Je me battrais avec ça » informa-t-elle Néo.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, l'air vaguement blasé.

« Tous les Simili possèdent une arme, normalement, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras.

-Pas moi, répondit la marionnette du tac au tac.

-Arlène a parlé d'une Keyblade, tout à l'heure. Je l'ai entendue.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle a dit ça.

-Menteuse. »

Il y eut un silence et un affrontement de regards.

« Je t'assure que je ne sais pas ! s'impatienta Xion.

-Oh, allez, arrête ! soupira le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est trop énorme. Ta perte de mémoire bien pratique, cette histoire de Keyblade, le fait que tu connaisses Riku mais que tu dises ne pas t'en souvenir et cette foutue ressemblance avec Naminé ! Et puis, pourquoi Arlène semblait tellement vouloir t'éliminer, hein ? Qui es-tu, sérieusement ? »

Bien sûr, elle aurait dû s'en douter que ça ne passerait pas éternellement. Pourtant, elle s'entêta.

« Je ne me souviens pas, insista-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. On ferait mieux d'y aller. »

L'autre sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais elle ne le laissa pas faire et partit en direction du château, la tête haute.

A quoi bon évoquer le passé ? C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, de toute façon.

Le trajet se déroula dans le silence le plus total jusqu'au pont qui reliait la clairière et le château. Mieux valait éviter de se faire repérer d'entrée de jeu. Une fois devant l'immense bâtisse, ils se trouvèrent face à une immense porte close. Il serait trop bruyant de l'ouvrir, songea Xion.

Elle fit signe à Néo de la suivre en longeant les murs, espérant trouver une entrée plus discrète. Au bout d'un moment, ils trouvèrent une fenêtre entrouverte et se risquèrent à jeter un œil à l'intérieur du palais.

Le hall était saccagé, les tapisseries déchirées et brûlées, le lieu vide de toute présence... Du moins, de toute présence vivante. Quelques cadavre gisaient ça et là, portant des uniformes pour la plupart, souvent des gardes. Le personnel du château, certainement.

« Tu penses qu'on peut entrer sans se faire repérer ? » questionna Xion.

L'autre poussa un soupir résigné.

« Je pense pas qu'on devrait, mais on peut. Y'a plus personne de vivant dans cette pièce. »

La marionnette souleva le battant de la fenêtre, se figeant lorsqu'il émit un grincement un peu trop bruyant à son goût, guettant un quelconque signe d'une présence à proximité. Le silence. Bien, ils pouvaient passer. Mais dès qu'elle fit un geste pour enjamber la clôture, elle fut stoppée par Néo, qui regardait ailleurs en posant une main sur son poignet.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait ça » dit-il.

La marionnette s'arrêta un instant, surprise par la question. Tiens, oui, pourquoi ? Elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, à vrai dire. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre option.

« Des gens sont sûrement en danger, répondit-elle. Ca devrait être suffisant, non ?

-T'es sûre que t'essaie pas plutôt d'éviter de devoir trop parler ?

-N'importe quoi » démentit Xion en passant par la fenêtre pour atterrir prestement sur un carrelage dallé.

Mais était-ce réellement cela, dans le fond ? Oh, bien évidemment, elle voulait aider les habitants de ce château si elle le pouvait. Cela lui paraissait naturel. Cependant, avait-elle voulu, du même coup, échapper aux questions plus que gênantes de Néo au sujet de son identité ? Possible.

Elle entendit ce dernier atterrir à côté d'elle et songea enfin à inspecter le hall en détail. Des cadavres, mais pas énormément de sang. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas réellement pu résister, que l'ennemi quel qu'il soit avait été bien puissant qu'eux, suffisamment pour leur infliger des blessures propres mais létales. Pas normal. Quoi qu'il se soit passé là, il ne s'agissait pas d'une bataille ordinaire.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Néo agenouillé devant un homme visiblement encore en vie, bien que faible. Il lui fit signe de venir et elle s'approcha, s'accroupissant à côté de lui. L'homme – un garde du château, à en juger par son uniforme – remua ses lèvres craquelées à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à en sortir un son.

« Ma... M... bégaya-t-il. Maléf... »

Néo écarquilla les yeux.

« Maléfique ? devina-t-il. La sorcière ? C'est elle qui a fait ça ? »

Le garde bougea à nouveau les lèvres. Un oui silencieux. Puis son regard se fit lointain et se voila alors qu'il cessait de bouger pour toujours. Xion l'observa avec tristesse quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers Néo, qui fixait l'homme sans paraître le voir.

« Qui est Maléfique ? Néo ? »

Pas de réponse. S'il s'agissait réellement d'une sorcière, elle devait être sacrément puissante. Ca expliquait néanmoins pourquoi les corps n'avaient presque pas de blessures. Comment se défendre contre de la magie après tout ?

« Eh, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il sembla enfin l'entendre et se tourna vers elle, semblant toujours aussi désorienté, avant de hocher la tête et de sortir péniblement :

« Ca va, c'est... C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un mourir. »

Xion hocha la tête, compréhensive. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait, même s'il paraissait plus affecté qu'elle. Elle même était morte une fois – d'ailleurs, cela faisait bizarre de formuler ça ainsi – mais n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un s'éteindre de ses propres yeux, même pas un Simili... Elle avait combattu des Sans-Coeurs, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans une pièce remplie de cadavres.

Néanmoins, le regard de Néo se fit rapidement plus dur, comme s'il se rendait soudainement compte de sa faiblesse passagère et qu'il refusait de se montrer ainsi. Il se leva et annonça d'une voix autoritaire, mais tremblante :

« On doit s'en aller.

-Il y a peut-être des survivants qu'on peut aider, protesta la marionnette. Je ne veux pas plus que toi rester ici, mais...

-Non, contra le garçon. Non, tu comprends pas. Si Maléfique est ici, on doit se barrer, c'est tout. J'ai vu... Enfin, je sais ce qu'elle est capable de faire.

-Pas question ! Je savais déjà que t'étais un imbécile, mais je ne te pensais pas si lâche ! »

En voyant l'expression de l'autre, elle voulut ravaler ses mots, mais c'était sortit tout seul. Elle se fichait de le mettre en colère, mais là elle voyait à son regard qu'elle l'avait carrément blessé et se demanda si elle devait s'excuser... avant de se souvenir qu'il souhaitait abandonner d'éventuels survivants juste pour sauver sa peau. Mais peut-être qu'il avait raison après tout, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas affronter cette Maléfique – surtout elle, sans pouvoirs et avec un stupide bout de bois en guise d'arme.

« Je ne suis pas un lâche, siffla-t-il.

-Oublie ça. Tu as raison, on devrait peut-être...

-On continue, trancha-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Mais...

-Quoi ? C'est toi qui voulait venir, à la base. »

Xion soupira, puis suivit Néo dans l'immense escalier qui partait du hall. Elle se rendit compte à quel point il était différent de Riku. Malgré son aversion à son égard dès le départ, elle espérait qu'il lui ressemble un peu plus. Riku, lui, n'agirait pas impulsivement pour satisfaire son ego blessé. D'un autre côté, il n'aurait pas rechigné à sauver la vie d'innocents... Mais c'était normal, après tout. Néo était seulement le clone de Riku. Il ne lui ressemblait pas plus mentalement que Xion ressemblait à Sora.

Sora... Elle ne voulait pas lui ressembler. Chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, depuis la révélation de Lumaria au sujet d'Axel et de l'Organisation, une bile amère lui montait à la gorge. Non, elle ne pourrait jamais assassiner de sang-froid des créatures sous prétexte qu'ils ne possédaient pas de cœur.

Se rappelant d'être vigilante, elle chassa ces pensées obscures de son esprit alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'étage. Elle serra sa branche au point de s'enfoncer des échardes dans la paume. Quelle arme ridicule, vraiment... Elle se sentirait honteuse, si elle ne s'inquiétait pas autant quant à sa vulnérabilité.

Ils passèrent sans bruit à travers le couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte ouverte. Des éclats de voix leur parvenaient, mais Xion n'osa pas trop se pencher pour écouter, de peur qu'on les découvre.

« … plus dans ce monde, disait une voix traînante de femme. Elle a dû s'enfuir grâce à ses pouvoirs de Princesse de Coeur.

-Euh alors on a qu'à demander à son prince où elle est partie ! répondit une forte voix de lourdaud.

-Imbécile ! siffla la première voix. Il n'a qu'une connaissance limitée des autres mondes... De toute façon, nous savons déjà où elle est passée.

-Ah bon ?

-Prévenir ces sales rats de Porteurs, évidemment ! Ah, cette petite effrontée me file toujours entre les doigts, quoi que je fasse...

-Est-ce vraiment si grave ? fit une nouvelle voix d'homme, grave et posée. Nous avons le château. Qu'importe si cette Princesse s'est réfugiée ailleurs ? Une fois que vous aurez tué le roi Philip, le royaume vous appartiendra légitimement.

-Le château... reprit la femme. Tu crois vraiment que je me soucie tant que ça de cette bâtisse puante ? Je voulais juste me refaire la main, et éventuellement gagner une armée... Ce qui est compromis puisque la plupart des soldats de Philip sont morts. Et puis... Je voulais tester tes réelles capacités. »

Il y eut un silence, puis la voix masculine reprit :

« Il serait d'ailleurs temps de me révéler votre véritable but à présent, ne croyez-vous pas ? »

Un éclat de rire de la part de la femme. Xion fut tentée de jeter un coup d'oeil par l'entrebâillement de la porte mais n'en fit rien.

« Mon but ? répéta celle qui devait être Maléfique. Il est tel qu'il l'a toujours été. La domination des Mondes, bien entendu ! Mais à présent qu'Aurore s'est enfuie, les Porteurs ne vont pas tarder à savoir que je suis de retour. Ils le savent peut-être déjà. »

Elle semblait hautement contrariée par ce fait.

« Il nous faut de l'aide, dans ce cas, suggéra l'homme.

-J'espère que tu ne penses pas à tes anciens camarades, le dissuada Maléfique d'un ton sec.

-Cela dépend auxquels vous faites allusion.

-A Ienzo, évidemment. Qui d'autre ?

-Ienzo n'était pas mon ami, mais celui de Dilan. Il déteste les Ténèbres, alors il n'accepterait jamais ce genre d'alliance. En revanche, je connais une personne que l'obscurité ne répugne pas, bien au contraire... Le chef de l'Organisation.

-Hors de question ! tonna la sorcière. Xehanort m'a déjà manipulé une fois avec cette histoire de cœurs de Lumière pure. Je refuse de me prosterner face à lui !

-Mais peut-être parviendrez-vous à faire en sorte que ce soit l'inverse...

-Il a pas tort, ajouta la voix de lourdaud du début.

-Oh, silence, toi, sinon je te jette aux cachots avec le roi et le reste de ses sujets ! »

La marionnette aurait aimé écouter la suite du débat, mais l'information la fit tilter. Elle pressa l'épaule de Néo et lui fit signe silencieusement de la suivre. En passant furtivement devant la porte, elle aperçut les protagonistes, dont un en particulier lui paraissait familier. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en assurer, mais durant l'espace d'une seconde, elle avait vu Xaldin, l'un de ses anciens collègues de l'Organisation XIII... Que faisait-il là ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'attarder pour le découvrir.

Une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix, elle se retourna pour expliquer à son coéquipier :

« Il faut qu'on trouve l'entrée des cachots. Là, on libérera les prisonniers.

-Génial, sauf qu'on ne sait pas du tout où ils sont.

-Hum... Où trouve-t-on des cachots, d'habitude ? questionna la marionnette.

-Soit dans les sous-sols, soit dans une tour, selon les châteaux, je crois... En tout cas, c'est comme ça dans les histoires.

-Espérons que ce soit dans une tour, alors... »

Et la plus proche si possible, songea-t-elle.

Ils longèrent les couloirs en silence et le plus rapidement possible. De temps à autres, ils devaient contourner un gouffre dans le sol ou une flamme magique pas encore éteinte, mais ne croisèrent aucun ennemi. Visiblement, Maléfique et ses deux acolytes étaient parvenus à prendre possession du palais à eux trois. Cette sorcière était-elle si puissante ? Et que faisait Xaldin avec elle ? N'était-il pas sensé être mort ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de son original... Xion n'y comprenait plus rien.

Ils parvinrent à trouver les cachots relativement rapidement et s'avancèrent dans ce lieu insalubre. Le peu de survivants étaient amassés derrière de longs barreaux de fer, presque entassés les uns sur les autres. En les voyant, certains affichèrent une expression de terreur. Bien sûr, ils devaient penser qu'ils étaient de mèche avec Maléfique...

« Euhm... commença doucement Xion en s'approchant de la cage. On ne vous veut pas de mal. Lequel d'entre vous est le roi Philip ? »

Un homme plutôt jeune se leva du fond du cachot. Il portait une cape rouge à moitié déchirée et le reste de sa personne ne payait pas de mine non plus. Néanmoins, il soutint le regard de la marionnette d'un air de défi.

« Nous venons pour vous délivrer, expliqua-t-elle.

-Oui, en parlant de ça, intervint Néo, tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? »

Elle le fixa sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il désigne les barreaux de la cage, ainsi que la serrure verrouillée. La marionnette se mordit la lèvre. Si seulement elle pouvait invoquer la Keyblade... Mais l'arme légendaire ne répondit pas à son appel. Et tous ces gens qui la regardaient désormais avec un espoir apeuré...

Peut-être pouvait-elle tenter quelque chose. L'idée lui vint instinctivement en repensant à son combat contre Arlène Alors qu'elle pensait ne plus avoir de magie, elle était tout de même parvenu à…

Priant pour que ça fonctionne, elle enveloppa la serrure de ses mains et se concentra, malgré son manque d'énergie magique. La glace se forma sur le fer et s'immisça à l'intérieur de celui-ci, le fragilisant. Xion se recula, à moitié abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle ne se connaissait pas d'aussi forts pouvoirs magiques !

« Un coup de ton épée là-dessus devrait la briser, maintenant » fit-elle en se tournant vers Néo.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil perplexe, mais s'exécuta. Avec un bruit métallique, la serrure céda et la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Les prisonniers laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement collectif.

« Ce n'est pas fini, leur rappela leur roi. Nous devons encore échapper à la surveillance de la sorcière.

-Pas de souci pour ça, leur apprit Néo en invoquant un couloir obscur. Ce passage vous mènera vers le monde du Jardin Radieux. Cherchez un homme nommé Léon, il vous aidera sûrement. »

Le roi acquiesça et fit signe à son peuple – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait – de franchir le Portail. Il s'arrêta un instant pour s'entretenir avec les deux inconnus.

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier pour ceci, vraiment.

-Ca ne fait rien, sourit Xion. On ne pouvait juste pas vous laisser subir ça.

-Etes-vous des amis des Maîtres de la Keyblade ? Mon épouse est partie les rejoindre.

-Euh...

-Pas vraiment, non, décréta Néo.

-Mais pas leurs ennemis non plus ! s'empressa d'ajouter l'autre pour que le roi ne les pensent pas hostiles. Nous sommes neutres. »

Après tout, on pouvait le formuler ainsi, non ? En tout cas, Philip parut se contenter de cette explication et s'en alla après un dernier remerciement à leur égard. Le portail ne se ferma pas tout de suite.

« Tu peux y aller, si tu veux.

-Pardon ?

-Ils t'aideront aussi, expliqua Néo. Enfin, si tu as réellement perdu la mémoire... »

Comment lui expliquer qu'elle ne souhaitait vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ pas y aller ? Sora se trouvait là-bas, et l'humain d'Axel également. Elle ne supporterait pas de les voir, après tout ça.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux y aller ? questionna-t-elle.

-Tu n'as nulle part d'autre où te rendre, maintenant.

-Toi non plus, contra Xion. Pourquoi tu en es parti, si cet endroit est si génial ? »

Comme elle s'en doutait, le garçon se braqua.

« Tu veux garder tes secrets, alors n'espère pas que je te raconte les miens, trancha-t-il. J'ai mes raisons.

-Et moi, j'ai mes raisons de ne pas y aller.

-Très bien.

-Bien. »

Sur ce, Néo ferma le Portail. Xion se retint de soupirer. Ils étaient vraiment partis sur de mauvaises bases...

« On devrait partir avant que Maléfique ou qu'un de ses acolytes n'arrive, suggéra-t-elle.

-Je crois que c'est la meilleur idée que t'ai eu de la journée. »

Elle ne releva même pas.

Partir, d'accord... Mais pour aller où ? Encore un monde au hasard, avec le risque de tomber sur un nouveau problème à gérer ? Xion sentait que ce ne serait pas possible. A cet instant, elle ne désirait que de dormir pour les six prochains mois.

Soupirant, elle ouvrit un Portail qui les mena dans la prairie du départ, mais un peu plus loin du château, de sorte qu'on ne puisse pas du tout les apercevoir de là-bas. Il faisait déjà nuit noire et, une fois le passage refermé, seule la lumière des étoiles les éclairait. Autant dire qu'ils ne voyaient pas grand chose. Pire encore, le froid ne tarda pas à se faire sentir, plutôt mordant malgré la chaleur des manteaux de l'Organisation.

« Finalement, tu n'auras pas eu à t'en servir, fit la voix de Néo derrière elle.

-De... Ah, oui. »

Elle lâcha sa branche d'arbre, désormais inutile, et s'affala sur le sol en soupirant. L'autre resta debout quelques secondes, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Silence gêné, puis :

« Je vais chercher du bois pour le feu » expliqua-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Xion ne cherchait même plus à comprendre son étrange comportement. On aurait dit qu'il la fuyait tout d'un coup, alors que quelques heures avant il la bombardait de questions...

Lorsqu'il revint, il dépose le tas de bois entre eux avant d'enfin s'asseoir en face d'elle, en silence. Elle voyait à peine l'expression de son visage dans la pénombre.

Lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour invoquer un brasier, rien ne se produisit. Fronçant les sourcils, elle réessaya. Sentant une douleur dans son crâne, elle sut que c'était à cause de son manque d'énergie magique et préféra ne pas forcer. Pourtant, tout à l'heure, dans les cachots... Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Je m'en charge » annonça Néo.

En un rien de temps, le monde retrouva ses couleurs, au moins dans un périmètre limité. Etrangement, le garçon se détendit un peu. Aurait-il peur du noir ou quelque chose du genre ? Non, ça ne tenait pas trop la route...

« Bon, maintenant tu comptes me dire qui tu es ou bien quoi ? »

Et voilà, c'était reparti... La marionnette poussa un énième soupir.

« Je ne suis personne, d'accord ? Vraiment. Je n'existe aux yeux de personne. »

Et zut, elle commençait à en dire trop... Mais à force de tourner et de retourner les mêmes pensées dans sa tête, elle se sentait étouffer. Puis, elle ne mentait pas. Elle n'était vraiment personne, rien qu'une marionnette oubliée de tous. L'identité qu'elle s'était forgée dans son ancienne vie, avant son sacrifice, n'existait plus. Remise à zéro, comme un bon petit robot.

Néo eut un ricanement sans joie.

« L'histoire de ma vie » ironisa-t-il.

Le commentaire intrigua la marionnette.

« C'est pour ça que tu es parti ? Tu vivais au Jardin Radieux, non ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Comme ça, avec les ombres jouant sur visage et son air pensif, il ressemblait vraiment à Riku. Des images de son autre vie vinrent assaillir Xion. Elle n'avait pas passé énormément de temps avec Riku, mais celui-ci lui avait donné de bons conseils et elle le considérait comme son ami – pas un de ses meilleurs amis comme Axel et Roxas, mais un ami important tout de même.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu la couleur de ses yeux, d'ailleurs, à cause de son bandeau. Les iris turquoises de Néo ondulaient au rythme des flammes comme une mer agitée.

« Disons... commença celui-ci. Je ne sais pas trop. Je n'y ai pas trouvé ce que je voulais, en fait. Je pensais que Lumaria pourrait m'aider, même si ça paraissait sans espoir. »

Elle pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Certains vœux semblaient totalement inaccessibles... Et puis cet homme disait qu'il pouvait les réaliser. Et même si ça relevait de l'impossible, c'était tentant d'y croire. Lumaria avait l'air si sûr de lui, si confiant, comme s'il pouvait décrocher la lune rien qu'en tendant la main. Même en se méfiant de lui, il était difficile de résister à une aura telle que celle là.

« Je vois » fut tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit.

L'autre fronça les sourcils.

« Bah, ça n'a plus d'importance, maintenant ! lâcha-t-il d'un ton cassant. Vu qu'on s'est enfuis, tout ça est définitivement hors de portée.

-Si ça peut te réconforter un peu, entama la marionnette, il n'aurait jamais exaucé nos souhaits. D'ailleurs, il comptait se débarrasser de nous. »

Elle lui raconta la conversation épiée plus tôt dans la journée entre Lumaria et l'original de Zexion, en omettant les informations la concernant.

« Oh... Alors c'est cet abruti d'Ienzo qui a tout gâché ! s'exclama le garçon à la fin.

-Tu as l'air de le connaître » s'étonna Xion.

Ce fut son tour de raconter ce qu'il savait du scientifique. Il était réapparu au Jardin Radieux avec les autres apprentis d'Ansem et Lea, puis ils s'étaient enfuis en volant un vaisseau Gummi. A partir de là, ça devint confus et Néo dut la mettre également au courant brièvement de cette histoire de fusion des mondes pour expliquer ce qui avait rendu Ienzo fou.

« Donc, c'est réglé, à présent ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Les fusions ?

-Je... Crois que oui. C'est plus mon problème, de toute façon.

-Espérons qu'on ne croisera pas cet Ienzo alors...

-Ce serait chiant, oui, acquiesça Néo. J'aurais dû me douter que lui et Even ne laisseraient pas tomber si facilement. Avant de quitter le Jardin Radieux, ils m'avaient déjà proposé de venir avec eux. Pour leurs recherches, qu'ils disaient... Du coup, ils ont dû se rabattre sur Vanitas.

-Qui est Vanitas ?

-Un connard. Si ça te dérange pas, je t'expliquerais plus tard... Ou pas d'ailleurs, vu que tu ne veux rien me dire de toi. »

L'atmosphère était plus détendue qu'auparavant entre eux, mais peut-être était-ce à cause de leur journée éprouvante et que Néo redeviendrait un idiot le lendemain. Xion décida de ne pas insister.

« Comme tu voudras. »

Elle étouffa un bâillement. Néo commençait déjà à s'allonger pour plonger dans le sommeil. La marionnette leva le nez vers les étoiles un instant. Tant de mondes... Face à cette immensité, elle sentit la tête lui tourner. Aucun de ses endroits ne voulait d'elle. Sa place ne se trouvait nulle part. Alors où pourrait-elle bien aller ?


End file.
